Rebellion Starts Tonight
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Giovanni rallies organizations all around the world to create Dark Legends. This will cause turmoil for the entire world, plus the relationships of the current Legends. HUGE amount of Legend ships. Look inside for the full list! Mainly an ArceusXGiratina.
1. Chapter 1: Blackened Future

Well, this has been hyped for a while! I'm glad to say that this is the first chapter of Rebellion Starts Tonight.

As Promised, I'm gonna give you a list of shippings:

GroudonXKyogre

DialgaXPalkia

ArceusXGiratina

CresseliaXDarkrai

SuicuneXRaikou

ZapdosXLatios

UxieXAzelf

MewtwoXDeoxys

RegigigasXHeatran -slaps self-

MewXCelebi

ShayminXJirachi

RegiceXRegisteel

LugiaXHo-oh

Why did I make that many ships in one fic? Who knows!

Anyways, here's a big note before I begin:

This is a MAJOR action fic. The fights, however, will begin later. There will be Shipping moments before those...

And now...THE FIC!

AN: I was listening to Rock Rebellion be Bang Camaro during this chapter (fitting, isn't it?)

* * *

"Finally!" A person said in an incredibly dark room. Machines whirrled, and there was only a faint light in the room.

"I have finally finished creating my own Legendary Pokemon!" The person exclaimed, holding a small machine. The machine had an egg inside of it. An unknown pokemon's egg.

"Cypher will rise again!" He exclaimed again, holding up his hands to the sky.

...Then the breaching charge was set off near the door.

Possibly six Pokemon SWAT people came in, all of them with machine guns. They were not going to take chances with a new Cypher admin.

"Put your hands in the air. PUT THEM UP!" The leader of the squad shouted as the others began to put their fingers on their triggers of their guns.

The man smirked.

"No one's gonna take me alive." He shouted.

"Fine then. SQUADRON! Guns up!" The squad leader shouted. The members then began to point their guns at the Cypher admin. They all had itchy trigger fingers, to be sure.

Then one squad member got stabbed in the back.

"Beta!" The squad leader shouted. Now he was going to shoot this admin himself, to be sure.

Then he had his neck broken.

The other people in the squad panicked with their squad leader now dead on the ground.

The assasin's stealth camo broke up as she manged to take out the other four members. The suprising this was, the assasin was a Scyther.

The Cypher admin suddenly took a sigh of relief. The assasin was from Team Rocket.

He then looked shocked as Giovanni walked in inside of the breached door.

"Well, Well, well. Ganso. I thought you died a long time ago."

Ganso sweated.

"Y...Yes, I managed to survive. I'm the only remaining member of Cypher.

"Yes, Ganso, but what about your son?"

"My...Son? I havn't seen him in years! What's happened to him?" Ganso asked, shaking Giovanni.

Giovanni laughed.

"He's the son of Arceus."

Ganso suddenly found himself trapped between two burly Rocket grunts.

"You are going to die. Take him outside." Giovanni ordered. Ganso broke away for a second, then was held face to face with Giovanni. They were so close, that if one was to bump Ganso, their noses would touch.

Ganso was pissed.

"GO TO HELL!" He shouted, attempting to shake free.

Giovanni did not take notice, he smirked.

"You first." He said as Ganso was dragged out of the room.

Giovanni then looked at the machine. He held it in his hands.

"Soon." He said, as in talking to it.

TEAM ROCKET HQ

Cyrus and the other Team Galactic admins had arrived.

"Yes?" The receptionist said, she grew pale at the sight of Cyrus.

"I'm here to see Giovanni." He stated, walking into a room.

There, there were many of the known villans in the Pokemon World.

Zero was sitting inside of a seat, talking to Lawrence III.

Vicious was standing, waiting for his boss to speak. Annie and Oakley were doing the same.

The Phantom was also there, wondering WHY he was there.

Giovanni was at the front.

"All right, enough talking, I want to show everybody my dream for the Pokemon World!" He said triumphantly, showing everybody a machine. It was metal and shiny, plus had lots of black inside of it.

"Like it? We are going to use that to create dark legends." People gasped at that statement.

Zero stood up.

"Sir, HOW? I mean, these legends are incredibly hard to catch! Let alone make them dark!" Zero yelled.

"Don't you have Giratina, Shaymin, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas and Darkrai's DNA? That's six right there." Giovanni asked.

Zero was dumbfounded.

"Yes...sir..." Zero said, sitting down.

"The task is simple. Everybody should have some DNA of your legendaries that you have encountered. Lawrence, create Dark Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Vicious, create Dark Suicune and Celebi. Annie and Oakley, create dark Latios..."

"But what about Latias?"

Giovanni sighed.

"If you create a Latias. They will start to bond. Rebellion will be in their minds once they do." Giovanni explained.

"I see..." Oakley said.

"As I was saying. Phantom. You create Dark Manaphy and Jirachi, I will give you the DNA for that one..."

At that moment, they heard noises coming from outside. Archie and Maxie walked in, both with a bruise on their face.

"Perfect timing! Maxie, you will create Dark Groudon. Archie, you will create Dark Kyogre."

"Fine..." They both sighed as they looked at each other in anger.

"You can continue killing each other." Giovanni snapped his fingers. The two went into a frenzy, going outside of the room.

"Me? I will have the hardest task. I will create Dark Cresselia, All of the Legendary pixies, Dark Mewtwo, Dark Registeel, Dark Raikou..."

Then he smirked.

"And Dark Arceus."

THAT was when everybody went into a frenzy.

"Calm down. If I can create Dark Arceus, we will have a squad of Dark Pokemon! It will be our "Arc." If he have the Dark Legends, we will win any war! Who's with me?" Giovanni asked sarcastically, everybody cheered. The Phantom even got out a bottle of rum and started chugging it.

"REBELLION STARTS TONIGHT!" Giovanni rallied the others.

HALL OF ORIGIN

Arceus was in turmoil.

_I sense a disturbance. Of Rebellion. Of Sorrow... Of Death._

_I need to alert the others._

* * *

Yeah, it's a first chapter! It won't have many humans for long... you'll see...

The first Legendary shipping of the fic is coming in the next chapter!

Oh yeah, can anybody figure out how I got Ganso? No, not the food. Just think about stuff. I'll give you a hint: It has something to do with Japan...

See you later!


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit's Cloth

Alright. I usually answer Qs using PMs, but for this one, I'll answer the Q about Regice.

Yes, I forgot him. Why? It's all apart of the story...

Anyways, Next chapter! A LunarEclipseshipping! Also: look at the end of this chapter for something after you read.

AN: Listening to "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones while writing this, even though it doesn't fit it much...

* * *

"WHAT?" Zapdos cried when she found out about the news.

"What are you thinking, Arce?" Latias asked sarcastically.

"I have to live with Kyogre for a while?" Groudon argued, giving a death stare to Kyogre.

"Yes, I'm keeping everybody here for their own good."

"Our own good? Were we not good where we were?" Darkrai asked, knocking over a candle holder and going off to his room in the Hall of Origin.

"Yes, as most of you know, the Dark Legendary process has begun. I need everybody to stay here. There is only one person who could let them in here. That is my son, whom I've entrusted with the Azure Flute."

"You trusted a HUMAN with the Flute?" Giratina roared.

Arceus ignored him.

"As such, I need everybody to stay here in the Hall. I have made arrangements for rooms for you all. You can stay here and do what you wish. EXCEPT KILL GROUDON IN HIS SLEEP!" Arceus shouted to Kyogre.

"Damn..." She said back, floating to her room.

"I think it's a good reason to be here. It's not like it's a vacation or anything..." Cresselia said.

"A Good reason? Let's think: Our islands have a huge body of water between the mainland!" Darkrai shouted from his room.

"Be quiet, Darkrai." Cresselia said flatly.

"I need for the three other Regis to come with me." Regigigas said to Arceus.

"Of course, I have already made arrangements for them to stay with you." Arceus explained, Regigigas turned and walked to his room.

"Apparently, there's a mix up. There isn't a room for me..." Giratina said.

"It seems there isn't... It seems that you will have to stay with me."

All mouths went agape.

"What? I have to stay with a woman? What has the world come to?" Giratina cried.

"Remember, it is MY world." Arceus said in a sing-song voice as Giratina went into Arceus's room.

THAT NIGHT

Darkrai felt restless. All he could do was think in his bed

_What's with these Dark Legends? I mean, are they going to leave out any Legend, or are they gonna create ever one of them? I mean, sure I will possibly face myself, but a Dark Arceus? The power will be insane!_

Darkrai disspelled all of his thoughts. He got his coat on and began to walk outside to the river.

"I'm guessing that I'll have to see..."

Cresselia heard the door open to outside. She felt the cold breeze hit her as her counterpart went out. She got her coat and exited the room.

"What's he up to now?" She asked herself

Cresselia could see a red cloth in the river. Not near. IN the river.

It wasn't as bad. A second glance showed him washing his cloth around his face. She had never seen him take it off. It was like his most prized possesion, he would never take it off. He was washing it.

Another glance.

She looked again at him. He heard a leaf rustle near her and looked back at the direction of Cresselia.

She held back a scream as she ducked behind the tree again. She covertly went into the leaves again. She NEEDED to know what was behind the spirit's cloth.

Cresselia wondered why he wore that in front of his face after seeing WHAT was behind it.

He had a warm set of lips. It wasn't anything that she dreamed of. Only lips.

She grabbed her head.

_So, THAT'S it?_

She floated carefully but quickly back to her room and got in bed.

_That told me a lot about him..._

She then faded into sleep.

Darkrai, though, had nearly finished and looked back with his cloth off.

"I'm not all that you think I am, Cressy..."

* * *

Big CXD!

I'm thinking next is gonna be Orbshipping or CaringSiblingshipping (ZapdosXLatios)

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Words

First off...

grabs Les Paul

SCHOOOOOLS OUT! FOR! SUMMER!

-starts playing riff of School's Out, then stops mid-solo and sweatdrops-

How about I erase that image with another chapter?

Anyways, everybody voted for Orbshipping, so here ya go!

Song Listening to: Even Flow by Pearl Jam.

Oh yes, I would just like to say. There WILL be three or four MAIN shippings. This, Lunareclipseshipping, and GodModeshipping will be the mains.

Also, I know, this is an ACTION fic. I suppose I should get to the action soon, or else people might get bored!

Fic!

* * *

Morning.

A New Day.

Groudon busted out of his room, nearly breaking it from the hinges.

Giratina was outside, giving a cup of coffee to Groudon (Legendaries drank coffee, who knew?)

"Hard night?" The Renegade pokemon asked the land legend.

"You don't know hard like I do, Gira. My fricken' body is rock hard, yet Kyogre..."

"What, do you love her or something?"

Groudon blushed as he said that, looking away quickly.

"O...of course not!"

"Quit lying. The entire Legendary population knows it." Giratina said, smirking as if it was blackmail.

"All right, I'm confessing." Groudon began, taking a huge gulp of coffee.

"I love her." Groudon said, technically swollowing his pride.

"Listen. I can keep a secret." Giratina said next to him. "Plus, I have some experiences of my own."

"What? Living in the same room as Arceus?" Groudon smirked.

"Yeah... She kicks in her sleep. And apparently uses random attacks on me..."

"Well, It isn't easy living NEXT DOOR to Kyogre. I mean, she talks in her sleep. A lot. Mainly about me..."

"It looks like she feels the same way..."

"Meh, I don't know, Gira..."

Kyogre floated out of the doorway a little after he said that.

"Hey Ky, Groudon has something to tell you!" Giratina said quickly, running away in a hurry.

Kyogre sweatdropped.

"What was that all about?" She asked in a questioning voice.

Groudon went into an even deeper shade of red as his counterpart came close to her.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked, bored.

"N...N..."

_You can tell her, it's only three simple words. I. Love. You. That's it! See? Do it!_

"Sleep...I...In..M...My...Room." He managed, but then his yellow eyes opened at what he just said.

Kyogre actually thought for a moment.

"All right, fine. I'll see if they can knock out that wall between us..." Kyogre said, floating off and blushing a little bit and giggling.

_Sleeping...with Groudon!? Oh boy, THIS'LL be good._

Groudon stared off into space after saying that with a blank look on his face.

_Wrong words... Remind me to kill Giratina later..._

He held his head as he looked down in panic.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

To tell Everybody the truth, I'm trying to combine Action, Romance, Humor, Angst, and some Supernatural in one fic. Don't worry, action will come!

Thanks, now Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Latio and Zappy?

Well, I forgot a huge part in the last chapter. I'll put it in this chapter.

Shipping: LatiosXZapdos

AN: I'm SORRY for all LatiosXLugia fans! I thought of this shipping a while back and it hasn't left my head...

Fic!

* * *

"Groudon!" Kyogre called Groudon. The wall was now knocked out, the two were sleeping in the same room.

"What?" Groudon asked through gritted teeth.

"Quit creating land on MY side of the room!" Kyogre argued.

The room had been split in two. Half Land, Half Water, like the earth.

"Well SORRY! I'm a fricken land legendary! H..."

"And you're fat!" Kyogre made fun of Groudon.

Groudon paused for a minute.

"ANYWAYS, I'll forget about that last comment. How am I NOT supposed to sleep without creating land! And can you please quit making it rain with your ability... while you sleep. And quit talking in your sleep!"

Kyogre snapped.

"Oh, and the fat land legendary thinks that HE can rule me! Well listen, Groudy."

"What did you..."

"What are you to answer? I'm the Legend of the sea. You are of the ground. We can't solve each others problems. But why do you care? What ARE you to answer?"

Kyogre moved towards the door and opened it.

"Seriously, I'm the Legend of the sea. What ARE you to answer?" She said, slamming the door behind her.

"I...I don't...know..." Groudon said in the room, tears in his eyes.

Latios heard the argument, covering Latias's ears.

"Don't listen, curse words are gonna fly."

In terms of human years, Latias would be a teenager.

"Lay off, Latio. I'm older than ten centuries old, thank you very much!" Latias said, leaving in a huff.

"...That girl really needs to be nicer to her older brother..." Latios murmured.

"I see." Latios heard right beside him.

"Zapdos?" Latios asked in suprise.

"Yeah. Latios." A fiminine voice said, looking at Latios in the eyes.

Latios became shy and drew away from Zapdos, who was approaching him.

"Ahem, how is Articuno and Moltres."

Zapdos blew a spike away from her eye.

"Trouble, as usual. I swear, if Moltres finds the power washer again..."

"Wait..." Latios said, Latias was talking with Lugia for a minute, looking at Latios in a strange manner.

"Ok, I think she isn't listening." Latios whispered to Zapdos.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be corrupting my eventual successor!"

"Dude, you're 17 in human years. You aren't a king!"

Latios smirked.

"I'm the eon pokemon, isn't that enough?"

Zapdos pondered that for a moment, electric forming around her.

"GAH! ZAPPY, HELP ME!"

"Well, looks like Moltres got his hand stuck in a pickle jar again... See you later!" Zapdos said, flying off to help Moltres.

"Ohhh man, she is HOT!" Latios shouted, blushing.

"You caved, didn't you?" Latias asked, poking her head into view.

"Latia, I think you should play with Articuno..."

"Fine..."

* * *

XD. I loved this chapter!

Review!

Next chapter will be ArceusXGiratina

-gasps-


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights and Worries

Let me ask everybody before I start.

Do you mind the short chapters?

I mean, I look at other people's writings, and it seems tiny compared to the others that I see...

Please, I need to know!

Anyways, here's the next chapter! ARCEUSXGIRATINA!

After a bit of more of these funny chapters, I'm getting into the action chapters!

Fic!

* * *

Another sleepless night.

The God of Death looked at his cell phone, A Black Motorola Q2.

3:45 AM

"Oh my... How can she kick THIS MUCH?" Giratina said, getting kicked again by the God of all Pokemon, causing Giratina to get a huge bruise on his leg.

"Dammit, oh well...at least she hasn't used an attack yet..."

Then Giratina looked up.

"OH MY...!" He said, seeing a white beam of light coming towards him, a judgement attack.

Giratina sat there, twitching and burnt all over.

"It was a fire type..." Giratina murmured to himself, Arceus snoring.

He never thought that he'd be doing this, he was guessing that he would burst into flames, or would vanish into nothingness...

He made a huge gulp, then got near Arceus, then put one of his wings over the godess, covering her in a blanket of his wing.

The kicking stopped, to his suprise. He kept it on her. Giratina sighed, he had done it, he had stopped the kicking, the attacks...

Then he felt something wet...

Apparently the godess of all Pokemon had another problem during sleep that he didn't know.

"SON OF A..."

MORNING

And yet, through all of that, Giratina was still drinking coffee.

The Death dragon muttered under his breath.

"Morning Arceus!" Giratina said, doing a half wave to Arceus.

"Morning..."

Giratina was suprised, SHE was tired, more than him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just the stuff that I've been seeing. There are Dark Legendaries. Including me! Of course, there will be death..."

"I will protect you, no matter what. I promise, Lady Arceus." Giratina said, sighing

"Th...thanks...Giratina!"

Arceus saw Groudon in a corridor.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Groudon about this, it deals with him also..."

Giratina waved goodbye to the godess, he saw Kyogre float quickly to Groudon and hug him.

"Looks like everything is good...for now." Giratina said, laughing at the current time and sipping his coffee.

* * *

Funny + Angst!

Anyways, the next chapter is RaikouXSuicune and DarkraiXCresselia!

Whew...

See you later!


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date

Well, here's the next chapter! A SparkWindshipping AND A LunarEclipseshipping!

* * *

The phantom of Legends was approached by an unlikely Legend...

Raikou.

"Dark, I need your help." Raikou asked, Darkrai's eye squinched in confusion.

"What do you mean, Rai?"

The two were friends to begin with. It was a VERY unlikely friendship. They actually understood each other, they sometimes ate together...they both had Rai in their names, it was a quite nice friendship.

"Well, SuicuneaskedmeoutonadateIdon'thaveanythingforherit'stonightandWHYTHEGIRATINAAMITALKINGLIKETHIIIIIIS?" Raikou talked incredibly quickly, waving his paws around.

Darkrai sighed.

"Well, same here, only without the fast talking and with Cresselia." He said.

That gave the electric tiger an idea.

"You think we could go on aaaaaah... Double Date?"

That apparently made Darkrai a little happier.

"That would work... I mean, we are both eating at the same place, Cresselia and Suicune are good friends. Let's do it!"

"I gotta tell her, then..."

After Raikou left (apparently he was one of the quickest out of all the Legends) Darkrai stood there.

"Well, at least it's better than Giratina and Groudon's position in this..."

NIGHTTIME

The four arrived at the restauraunt. They were all wearing SOMETHING nice to it. They went to their reserved table. Raikou was obviously at the table first, looking at the others.

"C'mon, are you guys slow?"

"Well, MOST people don't have an electric element in them!" Suicune joked as the four laughed.

After the meal, they finished it off with a glass of wine. They had been talking for what seemed like hours.

"Well, there HAS been that rumor about the Dark Legends. I mean, Arceus hasn't slept well, or not at all, for days. Sometimes she sleeps, yet it's not for days and it is usually during an incovieniant time." Cresselia began.

"Should we be worried about it?" Suicune asked the group.

"Of course not, c'mon, a toast to Legends!" Raikou said as the four laughed and clinked their wine glasses together and drank. Darkrai poured the wine above his cloth, Cresselia looked with anticipation, in case he was going to take it off. She was reminded of that night near the river...

The four paid their bills and left the restauraunt, happy and content with their food. They arrived at the hall of origin...

Just in time for another lecture from Arceus about humans and master balls.

* * *

Cool chapter! I'm looking for suggestions for the next chapter, so fire away! I'm preffering something that I havn't sone yet.

Oh yeah, this chapter is SHORT! I'm not the long chapter kinda guy...

Sorry for the short chapters!

...

I'm suprised that none of you have gotten bored yet! Thank you for your support so far! Don't worry, your patience WILL be rewarded. This is a bit of pre-fight fluff...


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Palkia's Mixup

Well! Things are picking up a tiny bit! I Am Someone I Am No One gave me a suggestion, so I'll go ahead and do it! Thanks!

Fic!

Darkrai woke up, he wasn't in his bed, but in an outside world.

* * *

"The...hell?" He asked himself, looking around. He couldn't see anything, as it was covered by a thick fog.

Then he saw himself as a baby.

His mother was Arceus, as she was looking at him.

"Peaceful." She murmured, looking at the baby Darkrai, who was sleeping in the grass.

The baby Darkrai's face turned into a face of shock for a second, then he started crying in his sleep.

Arceus smirked.

"Looks like he found out about nightmares..."

She picked him up.

"...and he will learn to use them..."

Then the vision faded, he could now see himself grown up, looking at Cresselia.

"Why...why do I love her? I mean, she's my counterpart!" He yelled at himself.

That vision faded, he could see himself getting hit by the two attacks at Alamos. The pain he felt then surged into the dreaming body. The pain... of time and space shrouding him, crushing him. The pain... of everything going to hell. The pain... of not being able to see Cresselia again.

All of that came back to him.

Now he was sitting there, crying.

"Why? Why have I not told her! I need to before it is too late!"

Then he saw another vision in the fog.

It was bright.

"Cressy?" He asked, walking towards it.

Weight suddenly beared on him. He kept on walking towards the fog.

Then an image flashed through the fog.

Cresselia was lying there.

He saw the worst.

A spike was straight through her body, he could see her heart.

"NO!" He cried.

The weight got heavier. He couldn't walk any farther towards his counterpart. He sat there, going into a fetal position and sobbing.

"Why...WHY?"

He then woke up.

NORMAL

"Darkrai, Darkrai! Wake up!"

Darkrai shot out of bed, gasping for air. He looked close to him. No fog, nothing. Except for Cresselia. He looked at his pillow. It was covered in cold sweat.

"What?"

"I blasted the wall when I heard you screaming. It looks like we are roommates now...

Darkrai huffed.

"Great..."

"...I seriously didn't expect the master of Nightmares to have one himself."

"I see..."

MEANWHILE

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M LIVING WITH DIALGA?"

Palkia was in a rage.

Arceus sweatdropped.

"Well...there was a mix up. It seems you two will have to live together, also."

"Well, listen, no way. NO HOW that I'm living with her! She tried to kill me?"

"Heard it before." Arceus said, walking out of the room.

Palkia became downcast.

"I have to live with that no good, 1,500 pound dragon, son of a..."

He looked up and saw Dialga.

"I could say too much about you, but for your sake, I'm gonna keep in shut." She sighed, sitting on her bed.

Palkia couldn't help it, he shot one glance...

"AND WHY THE GIRATINA ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BUTT?"

* * *

XD!

More fluff?

Meh, a couple of more and I'll get to the first fight... This comedy is good! I could add angst. Ohhh yes...

See you later!

P.S. If you are a big fan of LEshipping, along with the other chapter, I have a suprise! Don't want to reveal anything :p


	8. Chapter 8: Lugia, Arceus and a boy?

Little late, but here's the next chapter!

Oh yeah, if you havn't yet, check out the LunarEclipseshipping oneshot that I made yesterday!

* * *

"Giratina, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Giratina looked wierd as he looked behind him, seeing Arceus.

"...Go ahead."

Arceus laid down for a minute.

"Well, the Legends have heard about your son."

"Ah, yes, my son...still back at Turnback Cave..."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

A lump appeared in Giratina's throat.

"Well..."

He sighed.

"It's because, like you, I sensed something. It isn't here yet..."

Arceus nodded, she understood.

"Plus, they're a pain in the neck anyways!" Giratina laughed, Arceus did a half-hearted laugh.

_That's not how I see my son..._

MEANWHILE

A boy with a pokeball belt got out of the shower, drying his face off.

The boy had a military cut, he didn't mind. He wore a black undershirt, a golden picture of Arceus on the front of it. He also wore denim pants. His shoes were yellow tennis shoes. He looked at a table, several pokeballs on it..

"All right...Pokemon...Aggron...Lucario...Ditto...Tropius for flying...Gallade...and Manatine for the sea." He murmured, putting those pokeballs on his belt

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He chimed, still busy.

The people who came in?

One rocket grunt grabbed the boy by collar, only to be met with a kick to where the sun (or Ho-oh, if you wanted to make a mockery) doesn't shine. He felt confident.

Then he was hit by a stun baton, he fell to the ground as Giovanni approached.

"Dominik... is the misspelling a mistake?"

"No, that's my name." He murmured in a scowl.

"You're coming with me."

He turned to his grunts.

"Find the Flute."

"What should we tell the others?"

He smirked.

"Mobilize the Dark Legends."

HALL OF ORIGIN

Lugia was perched on top of his "room". The flying legends' rooms were nests. Really good ones. He was watching Ho-oh sleeping in her's.

"So...peaceful. I can see you, your mouth barely making a sigh. Your colors, rainbow. Your feathers, going in and out as you breathe."

Lugia sighed, then looked down for a minute...

...only to see Ho-oh right in front of him.

"Lugiaaa." She called a bit. Lugia blushed in true embarassment and startled.

"What?"

"I'm going to be sleeping next to you, so shut up!"

Ho-oh sighed, going to sleep.

Lugia sat there, taking the information given to him by the rainbow bird.

She's gonna be sleeping next to him.

Her.

Ho-oh

Guardian of the sun.

Her lover.

* * *

As you can see by the second part, the next or in two chapters, the first fight will begin...

See you later!


	9. Chapter 9: Rebellion starts

This is the first action chapter!

I'm sorry, the description of the other Dark Legends will take a while.

* * *

The air was cold at the top of Spear Pillar. The sky was light blue, without a cloud in the sky.

The perfect day for the start of a war.

The Legendary Rebellion (a.k.a. All of the villians) got up to the top of spear pillar. Giovanni was coming down from a chopper, feeling on top of the world.

"All right, we have created the Dark Legends! Witness their true power!" Giovanni said, the others clapped and brought out some dark colored Pokeballs, Giovanni doing as well.

Giovanni sighed.

All our work has come to this. Have we failed? Or have we only begun?

He shook off the wierd memory as the pokeball went to normal shape in his hand.

Now the group stopped, holding their breaths as they looked at the pokeball.

"GET OUT HERE!" Giovanni roared, he threw the Pokeball as it opened.

A splendor of Darkened light exploded from the pokeball, the others naturally tensed up at this as the Pokemon inside materialized.

The Pokemon was totally black. It had a Black and Red ring around its waist. It's feet were orangish red. It's eyes were a piercing blood red. It's mane had a black and red combination.

Enter Dark Arceus.

Lord of Darkness.

It stepped down, noticing the others. Giovanni bowed to it.

"My..."

He remembered, the Dark Arceus started to become angry.

"RELEASE THE OTHERS!"

The other Pokemon were released from their spherical prisons as they came to life before their eyes. Their discriptions were generic for darkness, even though they would blow into the mind of any who looked at it.

Dark Lugia was acutally "borrowed" from Shadow Lugia's DNA. The only noticable difference was that its underbelly was red instead of the gray.

Dark Moltres was a Red Bird, black flames surrounded it. These flames were much deadlier than the red flames that its light version had.

Dark Articuno's black eyes replaced the red ones that its light version had. In order to keep its splendor, it had black around it's body and tail. The black glistened gold in the sunlight. The blue was in its feathers on its body.

Dark Zapdos's colors were inverted, its orange legs were black as well.

Dark Celebi's grass green was now black (imagine that!), the light green was now a very dark green.

Dark Suicune's "ribbons" were black and also now had red kanji on them. Its blue was darker and its purple was red.

Dark Latios had a very dark Purple instead of Blue, A black circle, and black instead of white.

Dark Giratina had a dark blue color instead of yellow. His gray was now a black, while his black wings were now gray. His red as also a majectic gold.

Dark Dialga's diamond was now black, it's blue was now a very dark blue, close to black. Its teal was now a majestic dark purple.

Dark Palkia's white was now black, its pink was now Dark blue. The pearls on its shoulders was yellow.

The New Regigigas's shoulders were black. It's eyes were the colors of black, blood red, and dark blue.

Dark Darkrai didn't have MUCH, considering that it was already dark. The white whisp coming from its head was black and red.

Dark Shaymin was a very Darker green than usual, red replacing white. Her trademark flower changed to a rose.

Dark Manaphy? It was suprising. The cute Pokemon was dangerous. The normal blue color was a blood red, it's yellow eyes were replaced with purple eyes. The red on its chest was black.

Dark Jirachi was far from "cute" more "deadly". The yellow was orange. Its eye on its chest was a mechanical and black, considering that It was an ancestral part that was impossible to re-create. The tags has black kanji on them.

Dark Groudon was the most menacing out of all of them. It has black instead of red, and a yellow on its markings. Its eyes, claws, and its teeth were more menacing. Team Magma also took advantage of Groudon's 2,000 pound weight and increased it to a guess of 5,000.

Dark Kyogre was as menacing as Groudon. It had blood red, golden markings. Like Groudon, its teeth were much bigger.

Dark Cresselia's yellow was black. The wings were variations of dark red, going darker instead of lighter. Her blue was much darker.

Dark Mespirit was purple, Dark Uxie was black, while Dark Azelf was orange. The jewel on each was black.

Dark Mewtwo had a Red tail and black skin (imagine that...again!)

Dark Registeel had a black metal to her, a golden middle. her eyes were an orange.

Dark Raikou's electric yellow was orange, the red replaced black. The purple was gold.

All of those Legends came out of their pokeballs at the same time, meancing, there was barely enough room for Groudon to fit on there, much less EVERY OTHER legend.

Giovanni now brought out Domanik from the chopper. He held a flute in his hands.

"Play it!" Giovanni roared. The boy shuddered, knowing that they would hurt him again.

He closed his eyes and played a tune. It was a mystifying tune, leaving everybody in a state of uneasiness.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Must've changed the code..." Dominik said softly, playing a new tune. It had a high note, a middle, then immediatly a low, then a middle immediatly after that.

A golden staircase appeared. It extended into the heavens, ending beyond ANYBODY'S vision.

"This is it?"

Dominik felt guilty about his mistake. He had betrayed the Legends, and possibly the future of the world.

He brought out all of his pokeballs, throwing them and releasing them. The Aggron, Lucario, Ditto, Tropius, Gallade, and Manatine came out in a blue beam, instead of the normal red beam. A Releasing beam.

Tears came to Dominik's eyes.

"Go, GO NOW! Leave as far away as you can!" He yelled. The Pokemon did as they were told, most going into groups. Dominik got on the edge of the pillar.

"Goodbye cruel world. I'm leaving you today .Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye all you people. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." He sang, holding out his arms as if to embrace everybody.

Then he let the wind catch him as he went off of it.

"Goodbye..."

Dominik was falling straight down, not moving an inch down or up.

Lawrence had different thoughts.

"Lugia, kill him."

"With pleasure."

The Dark Lugia divebombed at the falling Dominik, perching on him to make it easy.

When Dominik hit the ground, an Earthquake reverbarated. Lugia's weight had broken most of Dominik's ribs, Lugia looked over him and flew back up to the top of the pillar. Dominik's blood rushed out of his mouth, and had a broken spine due to his spine hitting the ground before anything else.

I'm sorry...Arceus.

Then he died.

Lugia, now at the top, motioned to the dead Dominik.

"The target is dead."

"Good...now..." Giovanni said, he motioned to the stairs. The Dark Arceus nodded as the entire group of Legends started to go on the stairs. The leaders grinned, this was the time that they had been waiting for...

Then Dark Arceus looked back.

"You think you can command us?"

"Yes, we created you, now get your butts up there!" Giovanni murmured.

Dark Arceus looked at the Legends.

"Kill."

The other Legends sprang into action, they viciously killed the grunts, while major legends of each killed their creators. Zero was underestimating Dark Shaymin, who had choked him to death with her vines. Infi, though...

"Y...you look exactly like my light version."

"I am not Cresselia, I am Infi, a robot maid."

"Cresselia, quit kidding yourself. You're not fooling anybody."

"What are you...?"

She was killed by a psycho cut.

The most bloody were Maxie and Archie's deaths. The details were sick, and will not be discussed. The only thing that will be discussed is that Maxie was killed by a Curb Stomp and that Maxie was killed by Dark Kyogre's teeth...

Giovanni watched Cyrus die, then he panicked.

What he couldn't see was Dark Arceus coming down on top of him, stepping on all of the vital veins of him and towering over him.

"Wh...what have I done?"

"You tried to rule us, to master us."

"I just wanted you to kill the other Legends!"

"You said that we were the ark? The victors? You must have not heard the rest. Do not open the ark."

"But...I created you!"

"Yes...but it is only natural for creations to kill their creators, isn't it?"

She ordered a Judgement, which hit Giovanni in the head and killed him.

Dark Arceus looked at the rest, bloody from their kills.

"Come, we are to kill some Legends."

HALL OF ORIGIN

Arceus was laying down near Giratina when she started seeing stuff, sitting up in bed and crying.

"My son is dead!"

* * *

Action FTW!

Long chapter!

Her son is Dominik.

See you later!


	10. Chapter 10: Emergency Meeting

BIG chapter! Now is the official "calm before the storm". One or two chapters until the fights! (note the s)

OH yeah, once you learn the shipping for this chapter, you're gonna kill me!

Fic!

* * *

"I have called this emergency meeting." Arceus began, "To discuss about what has been going on."

Most of the Legends were yawning, it was 3 A.M. when she had woken them up.

"Ok, what's going on?" Mew asked, bursting into the meeting room, still in pajamas.

"Emergency Meeting... and for Arceus's sake, put some clothes on!" Cresselia said to Mew, Darkrai sighed, he couldn't help but agree.

"Fine... These ARE comfy, though..." Mew mentioned, Celebi put her palm of her hand on her face and shook her head.

"Anyways... we have just figured out something... important."

The legends asked questions, Arceus did not answer any of them.

"A group of Dark Legends is climbing the Stairs as we speak. The arrival time? Tomorrow."

More panic.

"And so, I see that each of you have found your roommates."

"Damn right! Water is ANNOYING!" Groudon yelled.

"Oh, and like land is any better?"

"Quiet, you two. anyways, we are going to be assigning roommates for the others. This is for protection against these dark Legends. Suicune, you'll be with Rai..."

"I CALL THE TOP BUNK!"

"Kou... Shaymin, Manaphy, you'll be with Jirachi."

"Fine..." Shaymin moaned.

"Our room is NOT going to smell like beauty products!" Jirachi yelled.

"Anyways. Mew, you'll be with Celebi. The Regis will be living together. Mewtwo and Deoxys will be together. The Bird Legends will be with the Lati twins."

Latios eyed Zapdos as she said that.

"For the rest, the trios will be together. Rayquaza will be with Groudon and Kyogre. Just restating, Darkrai will be with Cresselia, Dialga will be with Palkia, Lugia will be with Ho-oh, and Giratina will be with me. "

"Lady Arceus?" Everybody heard a fiminine. Everybody was not used to the voice, as if it was a new person.

"Yes, Heatran?"

Sanity was lost.

"HEATRAN'S A GIRL?" Lots of Legends said, nearly at the same time.

Heatran was shy, not talking most of the time.

"Yes, who am I with?" Heatran asked.

"Heatran... you'll be with Regigigas. Dismissed, go back to bed." Arceus said, yawning as everybody except for Regigigas and Heatran went back.

"Who seriously knew that you were female?" Regigigas said, looking at Heatran.

"I don't mind, I'm seriously more of a tomboy..." She muttered, getting her stuff for leaving to Regigigas's Room.

Regirock looked at Regigigas.

"Looks like you found a Girlfriend, Boss!"

"Nah, not that..."

"Fine... looks like I gotta hear Regice and Registeel's love stuff without you in our room." Regirock murmured, leaving.

Regigigas went to his new room, Heatran was not there yet.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's much more than that."

* * *

INB4WTHDIDYOUDOREGIGIGASANDHEATRANINASHIPPING

Yeah, sugar high when made the shipping, liked the idea later. Well, a Legendary shipper shouldn't be bias against legends... you could have one biasness...Manaphy is mine...

See you later!


	11. Chapter 11: Each To Their Own Battle

Well, here's the next chapter...

* * *

Arceus awoke in a scare.

"They're nearly here."

She quickly woke Giratina up, shaking him.

"Gira, wake up!"

"5 More minutes..."

"No time, the Dark Legends are more than halfway here." She said, rushing out of the room.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled, knocking on everybody's doors to wake them up. Finally, most woke up. Some were still asleep, but were quickly woken up by force.

Everybody was in the main hall, in a straight line. Arceus paced before them like a military commander.

"I have been doing analysis on these "Dark Legends". Yes, they are exact copies of us. The good news? They can only use attacks of their type. The bad news? Their power has increased tenfold."

The other Legendaries gulped. Mew stood in a shocked state.

"Tenfold... what about me?"

"Dark Mew will have all attacks, plus having his power increased tenfold."

Mew put her face in her paws, sobbing.

"It's over for me..."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She expected it to be somebody like Arceus.

It was Celebi.

"Mew, listen. I'm sure that you will defeat him. When I defeat Dark Celebi. I'll be there for you, I promise."

A vine came from the ground and whiped away one of Mew's tears.

"Thank you!" Mew cried, smothering his face in her chest in thankfulness.

Jirachi looked to the sky.

"And just imagine, I could be in the sky right now as a meteor..."

Shaymin tisked.

"...Why would you?"

"To get away from all of this. I mean, it's so tense! Who knows... and attack could miss and come towards me..."

"Jirachi, don't go Mew on me..."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Shut up, Mew, I'm being serious. I mean, we will all win."

Registeel now got emotional at the hearing of the Dark Legends.

"I know it's hard to keep an open heart. When even friends seem out to harm you. I mean, our own selves...will be harming us. Who knows, what if my dark counterpart kills any of you?"

"But if you could heal a broken heart? Wouldn't time be out to charm you? It won't matter. It won't be you, fully..."

Registeel held Regice.

"Thank you..."

Immediatly, they all felt a dark Presence. They could see a tiny bit of black. The Dark Legends were there.

"Hold your ground!" Arceus rallied.

"This is for the fate of the world!" She yelled again.

"ATTACK!" Both Arceuses yelled at the same time. The Dark legends penetrated the Hall. They did not destroy anything. They were trying to kill the other Light legends.

Dark Giratina attacked Arceus first. Turning into his own other form and hitting Arceus in the gut, making them both fall off of Spear Pillar. Giratina watched as They both went into the ground. Deep inside the earth.

"Arceus!" Giratina yelled, going after her.

Each was now to his own battle.

The War of Legends had finally begun.

* * *

Next chapter, actually, will be Darkrai and Cresselia's battles. It will talk about Arceus and Giratina's battles a bit, but not to much. It will get into that later.

See ya later!


	12. Chapter 12: Cresselia's Trouble! 2 On 1?

Okay, I told EVERYBODY about the action. IT'S HERE!

Oh yeah, get ready for longer than 1,000 words chapters!

The first fight?

Oh, you'll see...

* * *

Cresselia ran once she found out that the Dark Legends had gotten into the Hall of Origin. She ran for the fear of actually getting caught. She knew that the Dark Legends were fearless and would have nothing standing in their way to eliminate every Legend from the face of the Earth.

Finally, she came into one of the meeting rooms, closing the door and leaning her back against it.

"We can see you, Cresselia." She could hear from behind the door. Her sweat turned cold at the voice. Intemidating, almost seeming unstoppable. She saw a hand break through the door. The Lunar Legend felt a hand clutch her neck from behind the door, a black hand. Dark Darkrai's hand. She put her in a chokehold, not looking to let go. She managed to use a quick Aurora Beam to get the hand off. She looked ahead of her, she froze in spot, heart stopping for a second.

Dark Cresselia had gotten in.

"Like we said." The dark Lunar legend laughed. "We can see you. All the time. You are never safe from us!"

Cresselia looked behind her. Dark Darkrai had broken open the door from its hinges, now staring down at her.

She was surrounded.

She gave a cry of help, hoping that her black knight would save her. The one with the cloth. The one that she had been in a rivalry with all of her life.

Dark Darkrai laughed deeply, firing off a Dark Pulse, while Dark Cresselia hit Cresselia with a Psycho Cut, which made Cresselia bleed.

Cresselia fell down from the force of the two attacks.

"How far do I have to go to see the light?" She asked nobody. She looked down.

"I will kill both of you..."

Her power increased.

"FOR THE LIGHT!" She yelled, startling Dark Darkrai with an energy ball attack, she also hit Dark Cresselia with a Flash Cannon.

"MY EYES!" Dark Cresselia yelled, attempting to shake off the blinding attack.

Dark Darkrai now had recovered from the energy ball. He fired a Dark Void attack.

"Reflect!" Cresselia said, reflecting the Dark Void back to Dark Darkrai. He suprisingly fell asleep.

Cresselia knew that she was getting hurt, the blood now stained her body.

"D...ream eater." Cresselia stuttered, It hurt Dark Darkrai and healed Cresselia a bit.

Dark Cresselia had now recovered from the blinding light. Cresselia, though, was far ahead of her, hitting her with an ice beam.

"You won't kill me! Darkness will prevail!" Dark Cresselia chanted, charging up a Solarbeam.

Cresselia's blood was still pouring out of her, it successfully made her drop to the ground in pain.

"E...Endure." She said, Dark Cresselia laughed and hit her with a solarbeam. Cresselia was barely alive from the attack. Dark Darkrai held Cresselia's head, Dark Cresselia had charged up a Psycho Cut to behead her.

Cresselia's thoughts were of Darkrai. The times that they had, the times that they fought. She knew that she would never be able to tell Darkrai about his secret.

Cresselia started weeping as Dark Cresselia fired off the Psycho Cut.

Or so she thought.

She could hear the spliting cry in her ears of "DARK VOID!" As her eyes went wide. The two Dark Lunar Legends fell to the ground in sleep.

Of course, that meant that the Dark Void had hit her, too.

She fell into sleep. Not death, but a relaxing sleep.

()()()()()

Darkrai heard the scream of Cresselia as she fell to the ground. He looked inside of a meeting room, seeing Dark Darkrai holding her head down, Dark Cresselia about to use Psycho Cut.

"DARK VOID!" He shouted, firing off one of his own Dark Voids. It hit everybody in the room, Cresselia included. He dragged her body away from the others.

He was going to kill the others.

He decided to make Dark Darkrai's death quick. He leaned down near Dark Darkrai's chest. His cloth glowed blue as he used Focus Blast on Dark Darkrai's chest, collapsing it. Dark Darkrai died in his sleep.

Dark Cresselia managed to wake up, she used a psychic attack on Darkrai. Not only did it not do much, but Darkrai used Payback. Dark Cresselia fell to the ground as Darkrai used Dark Pulse to finish her.

After the huge battles, Darkrai, still bloody, looked at the sleeping Cresselia. He loved her, to be certain, we wanted to confess to her. In his own special way.

He entered her dream.

()()()()()

Cresselia woke up in her dream, it was incredibly dark, and she could hear the sounds of battle outside.

The sounds stopped, Darkrai entered her dream. Cresselia got scared.

"Wh...What are you going...to do with me!" Cresselia Sobbed in fear and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst...

Darkrai had lowered his cloth to her. He immediatly wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips. Cresselia had never had a kiss like that. She kissed him again. The two, eventually, were close to making out.

"Darkrai... you never told me..."

"Cresselia, I love you!"

Cresselia blushed.

"I do too!"

"Stay by me... forever... until I take to the endless nightmare, the one without you..."

"I will!"

The two were about to kiss again. Darkrai held his finger to her lips.

"I want... to... live a new life... This is to symbolize it." He said. He removed his cloth all the way now. Darkrai placed the cloth in Cresselia's hand. Cresselia was stunned, but began to kiss him again.

"I... want to go now..." Cresselia said after the kiss.

"Of course, my darling." Darkrai, now clothless, said. The two exited the dream

()()()()()

The two woke up in the same room where they were before. They both ran side by side.

"We need to find Arceus... I don't want to imagine where she is right now."

* * *

Long chapter, nice battle... and it's only the beginning!

See you later!


	13. Chapter 13: Cold Sweat! Land and Water!

Well, here's the next chapter. Just telling everybody, I'm gonna be busy next week and the week after that, I'll give more info when it comes...

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Groudon and Kyogre went inside of a cave, going to two different sides. They stared at, apparently, nothing, it seemed. However, the darkness revealed itself.

Dark Groudon and Dark Kyogre.

The four looked at each other with percing eyes.

Dark Groudon laughed deeply, it used earthquake which made a landslide in the cave, closing off both sides. Groudon's side was land, Kyogre's side was water and ocean.

Now they were blocked off.

()()()()()

Groudon sweated, noticing Dark Groudon had blocked the rest off from Kyogre.

Dark Groudon smelled the air, then grinned, saliva going through his teeth.

"I love the smell of cold sweat... from the one who is about to die." The voice said, much deeper and more menacing than Groudon's. Groudon's eyes shaked in their place. The Dark Groudon was much bigger than him.

Groudon held his composure.

"The enemy is fear...the enemy is fear... the enemy is fear..." He repeated.

Groudon yelled and attacked first, attempting to use a hammer arm.

Dark Groudon smirked and grabbed it.

"Don't bother."

Dark Groudon unleashed a Stone edge on Groudon's neck, certain pressure points. Groudon, in return, bit him hard on the arm/

"What? Too scared?"

Dark Groudon hammer fisted Groudon's head, he could hear a bone break. Dark Groudon tossed his light counterpart to the ground, then grabbed one of his arms and stomped on his neck.

Groudon could feel that this dark counterpart was much heavier than he was. He could feel his bones being tested to the limit, then Dark Groudon tossed him to a wall with spikes.

Dark Groudon quickly rammed his leg into Groudon's head. The amount of weight put into it was huge. Groudon screamed, using a Earthquake to get him off.

Then an extraordinary thing happened.

It actually affected the Dark Groudon, making him trip, but it also broke open the landslide.

()()()()()

Dark Kyogre immediatly went down into the sea. Kyogre looked around on top of the water.

Then she could feel something sharp bite her fin.

He shook it off, blood seeped from it. Kyogre gasped and froze the spot of water with an ice beam. Dark Kyogre jumped out of the water, hitting Kyogre with a body slam attack, causing her to go underwater and hit the bottom of the sea. Dark Kyogre, then, froze Kyogre's gills. Kyogre started choking on water as she went up to the top for breath. She was met by an ice beam.

Kyogre winced, she got power and managed to use a thunderbolt on the Dark Kyogre, causing her to go back in the water.

Then the landslide broke.

()()()()()

The two saw each other, embracing in a hug.

"Groudon... I love you..."

"Kyogre...I love you..."

The two looked over each other's shoulder. The dark pokemon were barely alive, both charged up an attack.

"Look out!" The land lizard and the orca shouted at the same time. Kyogre hit Dark Groudon with a Hydro Pump as Groudon hit Dark Kyogre with a Solarbeam, causing both to die. The two dark pokemon were not built for defense, but for a menacing quick kill.

The two looked at the one that they had killed.

"Thanks for saving my ass." Kyogre murmured.

"Thanks for saving my big red one." Groudon murmured in the same pitch.

The two looked at each other for a tender moment, but realization set in as the two got out and searched for Arceus and Giratina.

"We need to save them!" Kyogre shouted.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Timeless Demise! Palkia!

KK, Here's the chapter!

* * *

Dialga ran along a hallway. She couldn't find Palkia, or, thankfully, any other Darks.

Until...

She ran into her Dark self.

Dialga wasn't the type to just sit there and wait for an attack. She immediatly attacked her Dark counterpart wih an aura sphere.

"Son of a..." The Dark Dialga murmured, firing off her own Hyper Beam, hitting Dialga in the Diamond.

"You forgot, my little light counterpart, I know your kryponite." She said, hitting Dialga in the chest with a slash. She put her foot on her diamond, attempting to crush the diamond. Dialga did not flinch. She smirked.

"Roar of Time..."

A huge blow reverberated in the building, hitting the Dark Dialga with a huge beam.

"Unlike you, I actually use time to my advantage."

Dialga felt her body...move in a way. She looked back.

She was back before the Roar of Time hit.

Now, Dark Dialga hit her with a Roar of Time.

"Damn it...She has more control of time than I do..." Dialga said under her breath, hiding behind a corner.

_I need to use her to my advantage._

Dialga got out of her cover and looked to the sky. Huge meteors fell out of the sky and hit the Dark Dialga.

"Draco meteor... you know what'll happen, right?" Dark Dialga said, laughing.

She reversed time again to before the attack.

"Got ya." Dialga said, she hit her dark counterpart with an aura sphere on the diamond, shattering it.

"My time control!"

"Now..." Dialga said, charging up a Roar of Time.

"Darkness...will prevail, Dialga, your lover will see that more than anybody.

"Palkia..."

Dialga finished her dark counterpart off with another roar of time.

Dialga didn't waste any time after the attack, she started flying to Palkia.

_Please tell me I'm not too late..._

()()()()

During Dialga's battle, Palkia hid in another room.

Hopefully, he won't find me here...

'On the contrary..."

He was hit by an aqua tail in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He was then hit with an aura sphere to the top of the head.

"Darkness...I will kill you..." Palkia growled, using dragon claw on him.

Dark Palkia smirked, using a slash to make Palkia stop the attack.

"Where are you..."

"I know where to attack you..." Dark Palkia said, pointing at his counterpart's pearl, which was damaged.

"You...son of a..." Palkia began, he ran at his dark counterpart, arm charged for a punch.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Dark Palkia grabbed Palkia's arm during the punch.

"You will never win." Dark Palkia smirked, he twisted his arm and used spacial rend on the twisted arm, breaking one of Palkia's arms.

Palkia roared in pain as he stepped away from his dark counterpart.

_He's more into torturing me than anything else... I have to kill him right now._

An Idea came to his head.

_It would kill me, but I have something that would kill Dark Palkia..._

_Seppuku_

Seppuku was an ancient form of suicide. Of course, it could be used to others, but the user would die also.

Palkia got ready, charging his power and rushing at Dark Palkia again. Dark Palkia blocked the punch. Palkia smirked and put his broken arm round Dark Palkia.

"What are you..."

Dark Palkia's answer was shown when Palkia got behind him.

"You're going to kill yourself?"

"I'm doing it... for Dialga...for Arceus...for everybody...for the world."

I can't stab him in the back because I need an arm to hold him down. I have to stab in front of me.

"You're nuts!"

He readied a spacial rend like a sword in front of him.

"Try me."

He could see Dialga in the corner of his eye.

"I die for you, Dialga."

He then stabbed the spacial rend into Dark Palkia's stomach, due to the force of the attack, it went through his own as well. Both were weak to it.

Palkia laid down after the attack, Dark Palkia was dead.

He coughed up blood and died.

His turn.

()()()()()

Dialga came to Palkia's battling place, she stared at Palkia, he was committing seppuku with Dark Palkia.

"I die for you." She heard, then she saw Palkia kill Dark Palkia and himself.

"NO!" She screamed as she saw Palkia die. She ran to him and lifted up his head, tears streaming down her face.

Dialga had an idea as something glowed at her claws.

"Time...heal."

Time heal was a technique only known to her. It would ONLY change time for one target. If Palkia was actually WORSE than he was at that moment, he was a goner.

Time reversed for Palkia as his wounds slowly went away. She only had enough power to heal him halfway during the stab.

Dialga sighed, wiping the tears away from her face.

"It's gonna be okay, once we find Arceus..." Dialga sighed, lifting Palkia on her back and carrying him off to find Arceus.

* * *

Small chapter... Tomorrow, the next one's coming...hopefully...


	15. Chapter 15: Eon's Sacrifice!

Well, I'm SORRY for all of the late updates this week! I am! I'm on a tiny writer's block... it's not big... I just don't have any Ideas...

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Latios sped out to the garden. It was actually an exact replica of the garden of Altomare. It felt like home to him.

He could hear something flying behind him, he turned around, only to not see anybody there.

He then looked ahead to see Dark Latios on the swing.

He smirked.

"Well... for somebody who flys at the speed of sound, you are quite...slow..."

Latios became angry.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He roared, using Luster Purge. He glowed in a golden light as it bathed the area.

Latios smirked again.

"Dark Luster Purge."

Darkness emerged from him, the two beams collided and made an explosion, it hit both Latios's, making them fly back.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Latios yelled, flying to try and use Zen Headbutt.

"I will still win." Dark Latios said, he did the same.

The two collided, Dark Latios emerged as the victor of the small duel, Latios fell to the ground.

"I'm faster than you... Annie and Oakley altered your DNA for me..."

"Listen..." Latios coughed. "You may be faster, but you don't have the will to win. You're a spineless, boneless, chickenless egg."

Dark Latios got angry at that clear insult, he used another Dark Luster Purge, it hit Latios as he flew a tiny bit.

"LET'S SEE WHO'S THE SPINELESS ONE!" Dark Latios said, slashing the eon pokemon with a Dragon Claw.

"It isn't...all...about...speed." Latios stuttered, he used a quick ice beam, which hit Dark Latios in the face.

Dark Latios was stunned by the attack.

But then, another wind hit the area. Dark Latios looked up.

It was Zapdos.

Zapdos perched on the tree.

"Zapdos! You escaped from the dark Legends to save me!" Latios cried out.

"About that... We defeated Dark Articuno and Moltres... but..."

Dark Zapdos came out of the main place, hitting Zapdos with another Thunder attack.

Zapdos stared at Latios.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Latios smirked, he took to the air again, using a Zen Headbutt on the dark electric bird. While she was down, he used a hyper beam devestating her.

Zapdos used a thunder to fry the Dark Latios, as he divebombed, she hit him with a drill peck all over the body, killing Dark Latios.

Dark Zapdos, however, was still alive. Electricity sparked within her, she stared at the two.

Zapdos fell to the ground.

"I used all of my...energy... and Dark Zapdos is still...alive..."

Latios looked at her.

I would sacrifice my life for her.

"Zapdos, I'll go." He said solemnly.

"You'll die!"

"It doesn't matter Zapdos..." He began flying past Zapdos to kill her dark counterpart.

"Because I love you..." She could barely hear that from him, it was desguised like the wind.

Latios charged in, hitting Dark Zapdos in the abdomen with one of his wings, killing her. The electricity that was around her shocked him, electrocuting him.

Zapdos rushed in at this sight, tears erupting out of her eyes. She was right near him.

"Take care of Latias." He said with a smirk, dying.

She cried over his corpse, picking it up, and flying off to her room. She closed her eyes.

"I... Latios... I love you too..." She cried, closing his eyes and staying her her bed, crying.

* * *

Well, Latios is dead...

See you later!


	16. Chapter 16: Like The Wind and Lightning!

Gah, this is a quickie. I have an announcement:

I will be gone until Saturday, after that, I will be gone all next week.

Here's what it means:

No chapter on Wednesday or Friday, chapter is coming on Saturday

No chapters all next week

I'M SORRY, EVERYBODY! Vacation and camp...

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Raikou quickly found himself cornered by Dark Raikou. Dark Raikou's electricity fluttered about, hitting nearby objects and breaking them with volts of electricity. Raikou's teeth bared.

Raikou quickly found himself trapped in elecricity, it hit his chest, pumping it with more than he could handle. He noticed. Dark Raikou was using ALL of his power. If he managed to break out, he would be able to kill him...

He thought of Suicune, she, no doubt, would be fighting Dark Suicune... he realized, he LOVED her...

He quickly screamed, throwing most of his power to escape, Dark Raikou felt this and tackled Raikou, clawing him, causing a huge scar on his face.

"Don't EVER do that again."

Dark Raikou was turned, Raikou quickly clawed Dark Raikou's chest, cutting into it deeply. He bit into the cut with an electric fang, sending thousands of volts jolting into the dark tiger's heart, electrocuting him.

Raikou quickly shaked himself off of the blood.

_I need to get to Suicune..._

()()()()

Suicune was going down quickly, getting hit by an ice beam, getting frozen by an ice beam. She broke out with her own.

Dark Suicune stared at her with her eyes.

"It's OVER!" She shouted, using blizzard.

"Not even close. This is the end for you."

"What do you mean?" Dark Suicune asked, cutting off the blizzard.

Suicune smirked.

"Because, you cut off your own attack."

Suicine used the wind to speed her up, using a piercing ice beam, cutting into Dark Suicune. Suicune pounced on her and bit down with an ice fang. Dark Suicine shot an ice beam...

...only to realize that Suicune had used mirror coat.

It reflected its power back at the dark Suicune, killing it with a huge ice beam to the face.

Suicune looked back, as it saw a yellow body.

"SUICUUUUNE!"

The two tigers ran to each other, getting into an embrace.

"Are you okay, Rai?"

"Of course...my love."

"My...love? Gah! Raikou... I love you too..." She nuzzled him.

The two's ears perked up.

"Arceus is the one we need to seek."

And off they went.

Like the wind and lightning.

* * *

It's short... sorry... I didn't have much time to do this...

see you later!


	17. Chapter 17: Grassy Wishes

Well, from Sunday to the Sunday after, I won't be here to communicate OR read any reviews OR send any reviews! I'll get to that when I get back from camp!

Here's the last chapter for a while! Hope it tides you over until next week!

Oh yes, I forgot to mention in the last chapter! 100 REVIEWS! THANK EVERYBODY SO MUCH! I'm looking to shoot for the moon here, so keep up the reviews!

* * *

"GRASS KNOT!"

Shaymin immediatly used vines to choke the Dark Shaymin. The vines were incredibly strong. Shaymin used them with huge skill, the vines twisted as they went into the Dark Shaymin. Shaymin made a motion, and the vines immediatly broke Dark Shaymin's neck, killing it.

She blew a little part of her fur up.

"And don't you DARE touch me again!"

Across the room, Jirachi was still fighting Dark Jirachi. The battle had been going on for a while, neither had the intention of giving up. Both panted in pain and exhaustion.

"DOUBLE EDGE!" The two shouted at the same time. Both powerful attacks collided with each other. Both jumped back after the attack and panted.

"I sense your death." The Dark Jirachi panted for a while.

"As do I." Jirachi explained, both equally matched.

"NOW!" Both shouted again, a Doom Desire attack hit both, they fell to the ground.

"I... must kill you..." Both yelled.

Shaymin shook her head, causing grass to fly.

"Looks like I gotta clean up..."

"What do you mean?" Dark Jirachi started.

"SEED FLARE!"

A huge amount of seeds spread out like a shotgun, then fired on the Dark Jirachi.

Dark Jirachi survived a bit and used swift. It had little effect. Shaymin fired on him again with a seed flare, killing him.

"Th...AH!" Jirachi began, he touched his leg, which had a burn mark on it.

"I got it..." Shaymin said, power came from one of her feet.

"Thanks...Shaymin..."

"It's no problem, Jirachi... I mean, we're lovers, right?"

"Ye..." Jirachi froze to get a flirt from Shaymin.

"SHAY SHAY!" A voice called out as Zapdos appeared from nowhere with Latios.

"What is..." Shaymin started.

"CAN YOU PLEASE HEAL LATIOS?" Zapdos said quickly, setting Latios down.

Shaymin inspected the wounds. A look of fear came across her face.

"I'm afraid I can't...he's actually dead..."

Zapdos was on the verge of tears.

"Why? Was he your relative, or something."

_Was he? Was he my brother?_

_No, he isn't my brother._

Zapdos then landed and cried. Shaymin crawled up on her and sighed with her, looking to the ground.

* * *

There ya go! See you in a week!


	18. Chapter 18: The TeamUp of Outcasts

I'm back! Sorry for a long wait for the next chapter...but here it is!

Also, yes, it IS RegigigasXHeatran. -brick'd-

* * *

And to think, during one of the most epic battles in all of Pokemon history...

Regigigas was sleeping.

Heatran was still running from the attacks. She sighed and tapped him a bit on the shoulder.

Same snoring sound.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted, slapping him across the face

Same snoring sound.

Dark Regigigas heard this and resurfaced from digging, knocking Heatran in the air as she came down with a crash.

She could hear the same sound coming from Regigigas.

"Are you mocking me?" the Dark Regigigas asked, it's eyes flashed up as it hit him with a Superpower while he was still sleeping.

Regigigas flung towards a wall during the attack. He got up a little once he saw his dark counterpart staring at him.

"You... have disturbed me..."

"So?"

"You will die!"

Dark Regigigas got into a fighting stance. Regigigas went much faster than what most people would think due to his colossal size. He elbowed Dark Regigigas in the ribs, causing him to double over. Then he raised his foot up and stomped it down incredibly hard.

Regigigas breathed heavily as he looked back.

"You okay?"

"Y...yes..."

They started walking off when Dark Regigigas raised up again. He gripped Heatran with one arm and clenched his fist. Blood was on his shoulders and on his head.

"Really...I am much stronger than you think."

Dark Regigigas clenched his fist again, squeezing the life from Heatran as blood came from her mouth.

"Let...her...go..."

"Or what?"

Another clench. Regigigas winced at every scream coming from Heatran, more than enough to force breath and blood from her.

"I will kill you...quicker."

Regigigas charged, he was swatted away by a large hand.

"Forget it, my light counterpart. She's as good as dead."

He charged again, the same effect.

A thought struck his head.

_That's it!_

He charged one more time. Dark Regigigas prepared another arm.

Then he realized that he was hitting low.

He felt a Zen headbutt to the ribs, doubling him over again. Regigigas spread out his hands and gripped the Dark counterpart's head.

Dark Regigigas laughed a little.

"Finally... finally you have shown your worth."

Heatran, who had been gripped more than 20 or 30 times during all of that, escaped. With grace, she rolled under Dark Regigigas.

"Magma storm!"

A huge pillar of fire erupted from her mouth, mixed with her blood. It hit Dark Regigigas in the eyes, blinding him and scorching his face. Dark Regigigas looked up.

"...And all I wanted was a challenge. I got much more."

The lights from Dark Regigigas popped out of his head with the pressure of Regigigas's hold on him. He quickly released the hold.

"Thank you...Regi..."

"My pleasure."

The two waited for a bit, then dug underground to their next location.

* * *

There ya go!


	19. Chapter 19: Regi Battle Royal! 3 on 1?

Finally...a chapter ON TIME! Here's the next. RegiceXRegisteel!

* * *

The three Regis ran in a pack, attempting to find Arceus. Suddenly, Regirock was hit by a huge boulder that was flung at him.

"...The hell?" He murmured, shaking the blow off. Regice and Registeel heaved him up to his feet as the three looked at the thrower.

The Dark Registeel laughed.

"So, you three are who I'm facing?"

"One on three...you don't have a chance!" Regice shouted in joy as the other two got into a fighting stance.

"Then again... first impressions are usually wrong."

She used Flash Cannon, blinding the group.

Regirock felt himself being held from the back, only to see Dark Registeel holding her in a chokehold.

"LET HIM GO!" Regice and Registeel yelled at the same time, still a bit stunned by the blinding attack.

Dark Registeel chuckled a tiny bit.

"No."

She brought a hammer arm on the back of Regirock's head, knocking him out with one shot.

"One down."

Registeel charged at her.

"Two down."

Before, Dark Registeel could do anything, she was swept away by an ice beam, hitting Dark Registeel in the eye and making her fall.

Dark Registeel, still down, did something stealthy.

_Lock on..._

She used a Zap cannon on Regice. He avoided it, but it came behind him and hit him in the back.

"REGICE!"

Registeel was soon hit from behind.

Dark Registeel laughed as she stepped on her arm and kicked her halfway across the room.

"So...Weak!"

"Not yet..." She heard a voice.

Regice had gotten back up and used superpower to the back of Dark Registeel's head, knocking her out. Then he used ice beam to freeze her and a huge hammer arm, killing her.

"Regice...you saved me..."

Registeel hugged him.

"Thank you..."

Regirock had gotten up.

"Lovers... it's a good thing I'M not in love..."

The three laughed, staring at Regirock and reminising when he had actually not gone into this attitude of a tough guy.

* * *

There ya go!


	20. Chapter 20: Caged Birds

Next chapter!

Oh yeah, if this is boring you, don't worry... the epicness is coming!

BTW, CHAPTER 20!

* * *

Ho-oh was hit by another Aeroblast by Dark Lugia. The attack made blood come out of her lips.

"So... Y..you were the one who killed... Arceus's... son..."

"And proud of it, my dear..." Dark Lugia whispered in her ear, causing her to tremble all over, then he hit her with a Hydro pump. She was nearly dead, but she attempted a Sacred Fire. Lugia smirked and dodged it as it blew a mountain in the distance to nothing.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted as it missed. She attempted a sky attack, yet the Dark Lugia caught her in midair and pinned her against the rock again.

"It seems you are making this much harder than it sounds...I'm done playing. I'm killing you now..."

"LUGIAAA!" She called out, hoping it would not fall on deaf ears.

"There's no use, Ho-oh. He can't hear you. Nobody can. You are alone, scared. And you will know that you will die alone and scared."

Tears came to her eyes as he said that.

"No."

"Yes, Ho-oh. He's your counterpart. You are destined to hate each other."

"No."

"He hates you with his life."

"NO!" Ho-oh screamed, attempting to get away, but with no chance.

Dark Lugia's distraction had allowed him to charge up a sky attack.

He flew at top speed as he tried to disembowel Ho-oh against the rock. He was caught by a white wing. His eyes were glowing blue.

"Don't ever... touch...her... AGAIN!" Lugia shouted, using an Aeroblast against the Dark Lugia, it started flying back from the attack.

"Not bad. Try this!" He shouted, using blizzard on Ho-oh. Ho-oh closed her eyes, only to see Lugia in front of her.

"She is going to be the end of you!"

"Well, I hope you know that while you were using that, it is raining."

"So what? I feel rain all the time..."

"And you DO know what happens when lightning strikes water?"

"It..."

He was cut off by a huge thunderbolt going through his body, his spine. He immediatly fell to the ground. He bounced off of the Hall and hit the ground below.

"Good riddance..."

"Lugia..."

"Ho-oh... are you okay?"

"Y..Yes..."

Lugia's lips touched her beak, the two blushed before they both said at the same time, "I love you."

Lugia looked down.

"Let's look for Arceus."

Ho-oh blew her feathers back.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Well, I do have a cool idea for a contest. Try to find the meant reference in this chapter to another one of my fics. No prize, but I'll announce the winner in the beginning of the next chapter. Happy hunting!


	21. Chapter 21: Three Fights, Seven Legends

Well, SilverUmbra got it, though I Am SomeoneI Am No One got it JUST after her, so congrats to you both XD

Anyways, THE EPICNESS IS COMING INCREDIBLY SOON! And the next chapter is coming tonight or tomorrow to make up for my lateness.

Yep, bunch of legends in this chapter! 3 FIGHTS!

* * *

Mew and Dark Mew clashed in mid-air, firing aura spheres that would collide and hit in the middle. Both looked incredibly tired from those events.

"Why don't you, ya know, DIE, every once in a while?" Mew asked playfully.

"Look." Dark Mew said. Mew looked at the aura sphere's blast, as rocks came out of it and hit Mew.

"NO!"

"How does it feel, Mew." Dark Mew said, "How does it feel to be stoned."

"Almost as it feels like to have your boyfriend dead!" A voice rang in the air, a leaf storm hit Dark Mew as Mew smiled in joy.

"Celebi! You came!"

...then Dark Celebi went alongside Dark Mew.

"2 on 2, I see..." Dark Celebi said, using a solarbeam out of it's mouth, hitting Mew and Celebi at the same time. Celebi fired back with a weak confusion attack at Dark Celebi.

Until she noticed Dark Celebi flying at her.

"Good job, Dark Mew. You took the attack."

Mew's jaw dropped.

"You TRANSFORMED?"

Both Dark Celebis laughed.

"Of course. You won't be able to know which one is which."

Mew laughed hysterically. Celebi sweatdropped.

"Actually... it makes it easier to kill both of you."

Mew now used an overheat attack on both. Both Dark legends failed to dodge. With a huge amount of power, both dark legends faded from life.

Both looked at each other.

"Thank you." Both said.

Both laughed a bit.

"Wanna save Manaphy?"

"Be my guest." Celebi added, both leaving for Manaphy.

* * *

Uxie had just gotten done Giga Impacting Dark Uxie against the top of the roof. He bounced off and cracked the roof, causing it to crash on the Dark Uxie.

He then turned around to see Azelf, who was having a hard time against Dark Azelf.

Azelf charged at Dark Azelf, who just moved a tiny bit out of the way and hit Azelf with an iron tail, nearly knocking it out. Azelf used Flamethrower out of its mouth, it thought it hit Azelf. Until she came through the flames and used energy ball.

Every attack on Azelf kicked Uxie's rage up a notch. Finally, Uxie couldn't take it any more.

"SHOCK WAVE!"

Dozens of shocks hit Dark Azelf. It was stunned for a while, before Uxie finally used Thunder to end it. Dark Azelf was barely alive.

"I...tried... I am not going down..."

Uxie finally noticed her glowing. He started running away.

"BEFORE I TAKE YOU DOWN ALSO!" Dark Azelf shouted before using explosion. Of course, Uxie was out of the blast radius. He could feel the explosion as he fell to Azelf.

"Thank you for saving me...Uxie."

"You are welcome, Azelf. Love."

Finally, an ear-splitting scream was heard in their ears.

"Help!"

Mespirit was being chased down by a weak Dark Mespirit.

"Time to clean up..." Uxie laughed before both used a hyper beam on the Dark Mespirit.

* * *

Deoxys used a Superpower on Dark Mewtwo. Dark Mewtwo seemed to bounce off of the attack and used shadow ball.

"You will not win, Mewtwo. I will make sure of it."

Dark Mewtwo took an arrogant look.

"Why aren't you, then?"

Deoxys soon used most of the stuff in her arsenal, Extremespeed, Zap Cannon, Zen Headbutt. Everything. Nothing worked as she fell in anger.

"I'm... out of power..."

"Not yet."

Mewtwo stepped behind her, a tear came to her eye.

Mewtwo looked at Deoxys.

"Last thing you expected, huh?"

"And that last thing she'll ever expect." Dark Mewtwo said, using psychic to push her away, then using another psychic while she was against the wall to knock her out.

"Deoxys!" Mewtwo shouted, using a Mega kick in the air. Dark Mewtwo floated up from the force. He then saw Mewtwo flying at him in full speed, charging an ice punch. Dark Mewtwo flung back, but Mewtwo was there with a fire punch. The same thing repeated for a while until Mewtwo kicked Dark Mewtwo down, then got down before Dark Mewtwo could react. Mewtwo used dynamicpunch on the neck, successfully making Dark Mewtwo bleed a lot. Finally. Mewtwo stepped down on Dark Mewtwo's chest.

"You killed Deoxys!"

"N...No I didn't! She's knocked out!"

"But you hurt her... and that's why you are dead."

The last thing Dark Mewtwo saw was an Aura Sphere.

Deoxys started to wake up, she rubbed her head and saw Mewtwo killing Dark Mewtwo. She floated up to Mewtwo.

"I thought you were just an enraged legend with no feelings..."

Mewtwo gave her a kiss on the cheek as Deoxys stared him in the eyes.

"...I guess I need to rethink that..."

* * *

Okay, next chapter is the longest fight. ARCEUS!

Next chapter coming tonight or tomorrow!


	22. Chapter 22: Arceus's Pain

Finally, the next chapter!

Okay, well, I won't be here on Friday, so the next chapter is coming Monday!

Epic fight... here it is!

* * *

Arceus was thrown down under the ground. She found herself below Dark Giratina. The place she was in was very different than the Hall. In fact, it was filled with magma; a place that she would imagine Groudon living in. They were fighting on a cliff, a lava pit was below it. One shot, and she was a goner.

All info on the place aside, she was getting bit by the Dark Giratina, causing a huge gash on her shoulder. Dark Arceus watches from afar. A blank look on her face as she saw the Godess of Legendaries being hit again and again by Giratina. Giratina then fired a shadow ball which hit her in the neck. More blood.

Arceus finally regained her composure, using a judgement. Dark Giratina knew that this was coming and jumped out of the way, causing the Judgement attack to hit her instead. Her vision started to fade as she got up. Dark Giratina used another shadow ball on Arceus's leg. Once she fell down from the blast. Dark Giratina jumped, putting his weight on her leg, easily breaking it. Arceus cried in pain as her bone broke, as she had never felt it before.

"How does it feel?" Dark Arceus began. "How does it feel to have your own lover turned against you?"

Arceus's eyes glowed intensly at this statement. She used psychic and threw Dark Arceus across the room. Dark Giratina looked at Dark Arceus, only to feel a Draco Meteor hit him in the face. While Dark Giratina was down, Arceus used Grass Knot, breaking off one of his ribs and attempting to strangle him. Dark Giratina broke free with a Shadow Claw, which the impact made Arceus fall. Dark Giratina reared up on his hind legs, then brought them down with a shadow claw to Arceus's head, causing a huge cut that stretched from her eyes to the back of her head. Dark Giratina used about 5 vertical Iron Tails before jumping back and using Thunder.

Arceus was near death, bleeding from most of her body and with bones broken. If she had time, she'd be able to heal them, but as for now, she was useless. Her commanded legs would not work.

Dark Giratina then picked up Arceus with his wings, spikes going into her. He started walking with her on his wings over to the edge of the cliff. Dark Arceus watched intently as Arceus struggled on Dark Giratina's wing. The lava came into view. Arceus cringed, knowing what was going to happen...

...until she heard a yell of power as Giratina, in his other form, came and tackled Dark Giratina off of the cliff, causing Dark Giratina and him to fall off. Arceus, instinctivly, threw her not broken arm to Giratina, who barely caught it. Dark Giratina, though, fell to his doom in the lava, laughing all the way.

Arceus used all of her insane strength to try and pull Giratina up. Giratina, though, wasn't easy to...

"Go ahead! Eliminate Dark Arceus!"

"Not without you!"

She finally started to pull him up. She brought him up to the surface. The two, realizing that Dark Arceus was still alive, approached her.

Giratina and Arceus looked at Dark Arceus, who was backed to a wall of the place.

"It's over, Dark Arceus!" Giratina shouted. "Give it up!" Arceus joined in. They both thought that they had her surrounded.

"On the contrary." She begun, "It is only beginning."

Immediatly, she gave an earth shaking roar, close to a hyper voice. Giratina clutched his ears in pain as he could see something open up, a portal.

"I will see you, Arceus Giratina, in the end..."

She went into it, then gave some words.

"Or should I say, the beginning."

She went into it, every other Legend was also sucked into it, wherever they were. Giratina's eyes faded until they woke up.

* * *

The legends woke up on the ground, tired, dirty from the dust, they stood up and looked at their surroundings.

It was quite like a mix between a desert and a marsh, it was incredibly dry. Kyogre had a hard time, as she felt the sweat beading from her face.

Then a huge foot dropped down near them, a couple of more feet, and it would have killed the group

"...The hell? That thing's bigger than me!" Groudon exclaimed as the Legends stood their ground in fear.

The carnivore looked at them, typically, they didn't know what to do. It looked at them, but noticed something else in the distance as it ran off.

"Guys..." Arceus began.

"What?" Shaymin asked, trying to clean herself off.

"I THINK we're in prehistoric times." Arceus said, terror showing on her face as they others gasped.

* * *

Plot Twist?

Quite big one XD

See you on Monday!


	23. Chapter 23: Stampede Part 1

...

Too much epic, can't post... XD

Here's some epicness right now XD

* * *

Every Legendary looked around. Indeed, they were in prehistoric times. A couple were actually fasinated, like Uxie and Mew (for reasons unknown) but most didn't like it.

"We won't have a problem about food... but shelter is a different issue... Any ideas?" Arceus asked the entire group.

"Caves work well for most people..." Lugia mentioned.

"Lugia, we're not damn cavemen!"

"Shut it, Mew. That DOES sound like a good idea... we need to find SOMETHING..." Giratina said, the group went off to look for some.

* * *

After about nearly 5 hours of walking and Mew complaining, they finally got to a ravine which seemed safe.

"By the way, Arceus, why don't we just teleport back and reverse the time?" Groudon asked Arceus.

"Because. Dark Arceus locked the time frame. Palkia's still knocked out, and we need him. Plus, Dialga is out of energy and I'm injured..."

"Why can't anybody heal Palkia?"

"We can't. He's locked, also. Dark Arceus noticed that he was knocked out and kept him that way... he won't wake up until she is dead..." Arceus sighed.

"I see..." Groudon murmured. He could feel tremors not caused by him. He looked back to see a full herd of Sauropods a long way away.

Uxie gasped in a bit of delight.

"Bruhathkayosaurus."

"English, Uxie." Darkrai laughed. Cresselia whacked him with one of her wings."

"Those are Bruhathkayosauri." Uxie said, almost like a dictionary. "Very rare, and known as the heaviest dinosaur on record. I'm excited that they are right here in front of me! I wonder..."

"Don't aggrivate it or do some other dumb crap..." Arceus sighed.

Too late.

Uxie went up to one and poked it's side. It barely noticed and continued lumbering along. She then noticed a small Allosaur startle it by attacking it. The huge Sauropod then went into a panic, running down the ravine towards the group.

Uxie noticed this and freaked out, rushing towards the group.

"RUUUN!" He yelled. The group wondered what it was until they saw that the herd had increased in number and stampeded at the group.

The flying legends didn't have a problem. All they would do is just fly off. Kyogre could actually float a bit, so she was okay.

The walking legends had a bit of problems. Regigigas swatted away an Allosaur as the Allosaur was quickly crushed under 220 tons of weight.

Kyogre, in the head of the group, had a voice in her head, begging her to look back.

Her eyes went wide. And not from the approaching Sauropods.

It was the sight of Groudon getting stomped.

* * *

...I've ruined the tension XD

Sorry for the cliffy! Next chapter'll come soon...

Don't worry, this'll be two parts!


	24. Chapter 24: Stampede Part 2

Well, I have been... XD

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Groudon could slowly feel the crushing pain of the sauropod's foot over him. It went into stepping phase, meaning that that was when most of the weight was put on.

Luckly, it was not on the head, but the chest. It stepped down with 220 tons weight on his ribs, breaking most of them, if not all of them. His heart was also in danger of it.

But that wasn't all.

After he had been crushed by the foot, he could see ANOTHER one coming, it's path would lead a foot to the head. If he didn't do something, it would kill him.

Groudon quickly stuck up his arms in defense of this and braced for the hit.

Suprisingly, this one was not at full weight, so Groudon could catch it.

But still, a 180 ton Sauropod is hard to MOVE, let alone do anything to.

Groudon had to tap into his strength, he forced it from his chest and out to his arms.

Then, it seemed like a miracle, but it worked.

The sauropod couldn't stand the sudden balance change of his apparent struggling victim under it's feet.

It tipped over backwards, it was close to the front, so it managed to trip the others. The other Bruhathkayosaurus followed in suit. The result was a huge pileup of the huge sauropods. Groudon could see a raptor get crushed under the body of one, the weight difference crushing every bone in it's body. Groudon rolled out of the way of another body as he laid there, a rib protruding from his skin, and fainted.

* * *

Kyogre saw Groudon faint during this, she actually shed a tear for the one that was known as his counterpart.

"GROUDON!" Kyogre screamed at the top of her lungs. She went into the fray of the action, avoiding bodies that had been down, not able to get up because of their huge weight.

Kyogre attempted to pick up Groudon on her back, which suprisingly worked, the rib stuck a tiny bit into her skin.

"Groudon!?" Mew noticed, she ran up and, while he was on Kyogre's back, started healing him.

Kyogre finally set Groudon down, panting from the heat. Mew approached Groudon...

...only to be playfully hit to a nearby rock.

Groudon's eyes opened, and he gave off a grin.

"Honestly... you didn't think THAT would keep me down, did you?"

Suicune returned to the scene.

"Guys. We found shelter, come with us."

Groudon still couldn't move. Arceus sighed and carried Groudon on her back.

Once the entire group got to the cave, they laid down, in an attempt to get at least some sleep.

Even though it was quite impossible.

* * *

Next chapter will probably be on scedule!


	25. Chapter 25: Life From This World

Okay... sorry about the wait... my school started recently XD

...but here's the next chapter!

* * *

The tired Legends finally got to sleep in their newly-found shelter, Arceus actually laid down on the ground, as, normally, she would have been in the air.

About five hours later, Giratina was next to her, he nuzzled her as the godess awoke from her slumber.

"You up?" The death dragon asked. Arceus yawned as she barely managed to get up.

"Now I am! You idiot!" Arceus whispered back almost angerly, "I barely get ANY sleep from all of these problems... and just when I do, you come and RUIN it.

"Okay... SORRY, happy yet?"

"I guess..." Arceus sighed, rubbing her head as Giratina motioned to come outside.

She saw the herd of Sauropods that were there earlier. Apparently, they were in their breeding grounds, as most of them were females and laying eggs.

"It's a beautiful sight... seeing new life born..." Giratina said, he returned with an egg that was the size of one of the smaller legends.

"You STOLE one?" Arceus yelled, she tackled him onto the ground, he was careful it didn't break.

"Hey, this stuff has been lost for millions of years. If we brought one to our place... in the future... that would change. We could be on the brink of newly created pokemon..."

"Since WHEN have you been interested in life, Giratina?" The godess asked, Giratina laughed.

"From this world...there will be life. That's your saying, isn't it?"

"Quit changing the subject. WHEN were you?" Arceus asked again.

"Ah... When you were fighting..."

Arceus's face became downcast.

"Yeah... Dark Giratina..."

Giratina immediatly noticed blood coming from her, he immediatly noticed the source.

"You're in heat, aren't you?"

Arceus blushed, staring at him.

"WHAT? What makes you say..." Then, as if she caught Giratina's stare, she stared also. "Oh..."

Giratina's eyes flashed, was this the time? That he had longed for?

Arceus now sighed.

"I can't..."

Giratina got ahold of Arceus.

"Arceus. You may die in days against Dark Arceus. If you do... will you just accept this? For me?"

Giratina stared into her eyes. Arceus was hoping to say no to the death dragon, though something made her lips say this:

"Yes."

* * *

When the two got back, it was morning. Both were feeling MUCH better than usual. Arceus was a bit tired, so she laid back down on Giratina's lap.

"Hey, Gira?"

"Yes?"

"How's your son doing?"

"Oh. He's doing good."

"That's good... because you may have another later..."

"Arceus... I love you so much..."

* * *

Yes, I don't know if that is a bit... inside the rating... but hey, most people know about animals in heat, so it's not M rated... if you think it is, PLEASE tell me, I do not want to get reported for somebody thinking that it's over the rating. I'm trusting ALL of you. Please... If a lot of people think so, I'll alter the chapter...

Anyways... Giratina's son WILL be mentioned later...

See ya later!


	26. Chapter 26: When I Close My Eyes

Gah... this update took a while. Procrastination FTL.

The huge f'ing battle scene is coming up, so get ready XD

Fic!

* * *

Mew woke up, everything came to her as quick as she had got into the cave.

Her tears fell like a gentle rain. The forest sprite sitting next to him woke up at this sound.

"Mew? What's wrong?" Celebi simply asked to the sobbing pink legend.

Mew's voice came slow and stuttered.

"I...it's just... Dark Arceus. If she could turn back time... she can kill us easy!

"Mew. Snap out of it. It's more than 30 legends against a over-cocky legend." Celebi laughed.

Mew still cried.

"I feel like...my heart...is being ripped in two."

He thrust herself into Celebi's chest and sobbed away.

Celebi started to hug Mew gently from the back.

_It isn't all fun and games when it comes to legends._

"Me too, Mew...me too..."

* * *

Zapdos woke up from HER sleep now.

"Latios... he's gone..."

A tear came to her eye as she went outside.

"LATIOOOOOS!" She shouted to the sky like a wolf crying to the moon.

* * *

Groudon was having dreams. Sometimes, there is a power known as dream synchronization. It happens with counterparts of Legendaries.

Groudon was with Kyogre. They were battling a bunch of random enemies. They seemed to kill each one with ease.

Then Dark Arceus came out of nowhere. Groudon's eyes opened as he saw Kyogre getting ripped apart.

"No one is safe when I close my eyes. I come to take your life, Groudon."

Groudon woke up from a weak water gun from Kyogre.

"Thanks..."

"Mind sleeping... close to each other?" Kyogre asked.

"I...guess... what's gotten into you?"

Kyogre giggled, it sounded a little like a bit of rain falling down on concrete.

"Let's just say... I think I've found my love." Kyogre sighed, she rested herself on Groudon's chest.

"I can hear your heart beat, Groudon."

"I know... you truly are... my sunshine."

Both then fell back asleep.

* * *

Heatran and Regigigas were not asleep, they were already outside. Heatran saw Arceus doing it with Giratina.

"Pfft... they are mating."

Regigigas sighed a metallic sigh.

"...they are so...different..."

"Like us?"

Regigigas looked behind him, Heatran smirked.

"Yeah... like us..."

* * *

Okay, I'm taking suggestions for Shippings for the next chapter! Anybody?

I'm doing this so that I can get to most of the main shippings before the final battle XD


	27. Chapter 27: Even The Moons Sleep

It's late...

-looks at time-

Oh my! I have to do this chapter while I have time!

Yeah. This is a HUGE Lunareclipseshipping. Time to SQUEE now before the part.

...okay, fic time!

* * *

"Hey Dark, wake up."

Darkrai drearily forced himself to wake up. He saw outside that Cresselia was laying down on a tree.

Like Juliet on the balcony, him being the Romeo.

He turned also to see Suicune laying down, eyes open and looking at everybody.

"She's waiting for you, Raikou."

"I know... but you have to go see Cresselia."

Raikou immediatly laid down next to Suicune.

"Hey, beautiful."

Suicune looked off to the distance, Raikou sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, Sui. Something wrong?"

"It's just..."

Raikou quickly put his paw up to her mouth, as if somebody was watching.

"Sui. I'm here for you. I will protect you to my dying breath. I will never let you die. I promise."

Suicune felt like a lake that had been recently purified. Her eyes sparkled with tears like an upcoming rainstorm. She quickly tackled Raikou and licked him on the face and hugging the electric tiger tightly.

"Thank you...Rai..."

* * *

Darkrai went outside. He found the Lunar Swan sitting on the top of a huge tree, looking at the moon. He approached silently and started to climb...

"Darkrai. It's late."

"Well, I needed fresh air. About 30 legends sleeping in one room is really stuffy..."

Cresselia chuckled a bit and yawned.

"You've been out here all night, havn't you, Cressy?"

"Yes, I have..."

"Why?"

"Because... I can't sleep."

"Dark Arceus?"

"Right on the money."

Darkrai got close to Cresselia. He could feel her faint breath, coming slowly through her mouth.

"Listen... it's late, Darkrai. Go to sleep."

"If I wanted to, I would."

Now, Darkrai landed behind Cresselia. He set her face on his shoulder. Petting it gently.

"Cresselia... we are like..."

"Fullmoon...and Halfmoon."

"Exactly...my love..."

Then they both faded into sleep on the top of the treetop, Darkrai holding the back of Cresselia's head on his chest.

* * *

Next chapter coming tomorrow! The plot will get rolling again!

Oh yeah, the final fight will be long, possibly 2 or 3 parts.


	28. Chapter 28: Before the Chaos

Okay, sorry for the wait. Small Chapter. EPIC BATTLE IS COMING UP!

* * *

Arceus woke up in the cave. It was morning. Most of the other legends seemed incredibly tired. Darkrai and cresselia came in drowsily from their stay in a tree.

The godess sat up, only to see Giratina above her.

"I found that demon. She's going down."

"What?"

Arceus was dowsy, but she immediatly woke with the news.

"You found Dark Arceus?"

The other legends woke at those words. They all gathered around Giratina.

"...and we have to walk more."

Most of the ground-walking legends sighed.

"MORE WALKING?"

* * *

The entire group was now very tired and close to the main mountain, where Dark Arceus was at.

"Arceus."

The qilin looked back, as the death god stared at her.

"If we die... just remember..."

Every other legendary's eyes went wide as they saw the two get close to each other, they thought that Giratina was going to turn on Arceus.

"Stand down." Arceus sighed, every legend looked shocked as SHE went up to Giratina and kissed him.

"I know... you love me, Giratina. I knew you always have..."

Groudon now went up to Kyogre.

"Well, should we tell 'em?"

"Yeah. Me and Groudon? We're together."

Darkrai now went up with Cresselia.

"We're together." Cresselia said, laughing and kissing Darkrai on the cheek.

More and more legends confessed love for each other, until Regigigas and Heatran went up.

"We...love...each other." Heatran sighed.

She imagined the other legends would be laughing their heads off right now. All they did was beam at her.

"That's good, Heatran." Celebi giggled as the other legends congradulated them.

Arceus looked up to the top of the mountain. The steps to it looked like the stairs to the Hall of Origin. The sun shone on the legends, it's radient beam shining.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

Small chapter...but EPIC FIGHT THAT WILL PROBABLY BE MORE THAN 1,000 WORDS LONG IS COMING NEXT!


	29. Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End 1

Okay! EPIC FIGHT! This will be three parts. The first part won't be incredibly long, but the other two parts will.

Oh yeah...

200 REVIEWS! YES! THANK YOU! -glomps all who are reading this and reviewing-

* * *

The legends made it into Dark Arceus's lair. It was a huge, yet wet and humid, cave. Everyone sweated when they saw blackened eyes stare at them.

"DARK ARCEUS!" Arceus roared, sprinting to her. Groudon, Kyogre, and Giratina followed. Dark Arceus merely flipped over, catching Arceus in the stomach as she flew into a nearby wall. She was much more powerful than a god.

"Come at me. All of you."

The legends did. One after another, they were thrown down, Dark Arceus dodged every attack, though each legend swore that they hit her. She dodged and weaved, catching most with a solarbeam or a fire blast. She laughed insanely as she was hit by Giratina.

"Finally."

He was swept back with a judgement attack, which hit the Renegade legend in the back.

She stood there, her head bent down.

"...Branded like an animal...and I can still feel the burning in my mind..."

Groudon rushed this time. He was hit in one of his newly repaired ribs. He gasped in pain and was hit in the chest, making him fly back.

The barrage of attacks began again. A bunch of elemental hits hit her in her vital spots.

Their breath was held as the smoke was about to clear.

All they saw was dark Arceus, barely a scratch on her. Nothing had worked.

Arceus now used Judgement. It disappeared in midair as it was about to hit her.

_End of passion play, crumbling away_

Shaymin used grass knot. Every vine did not do a thing. She continues walking.

_I'm your source of self-destruction_

Darkrai attempted Dark Void. The bubble popped when it reached her. She continued walking.

_Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear_

Kyogre tried water spout. It parted like a sea when it hit her.

_Leading on your deaths' construction._

"Obey your masters, slaves."

A huge dark judgement hit all of them. All of them fell to the ground in pain. All of them got up in horror.

"She...can't be touched..." Arceus said in horror.

* * *

I could have made this longer, but I decided to split the chapters...

Name the two song references, and you get a cookie the size of Groudon's tail! XD


	30. Chapter 30: The Beginning of the End 2

Okay...so that you all don't start getting pissed...the next chapter...

PREPARE FOR EPICNESS!

Oh yeah, the songs were Master of Puppets by Metallica and Perfect Insanity by Disturbed in the last chapter XD

* * *

The battle continued, every single legendary would attempt an attack, only for it to be countered by the lord of Darkness. Arceus was mostly affected. Seeing her creations destroyed by her enemy was too much for her to handle.

A huge aura sphere hit Darkrai, he stuck to the wall, only to get another. His body bled like crazy as he fell to the ground in pain.

"DARKRAI!" Cresselia cried, using a bit of her power to heal the master of nightmares.

Then, he felt his heart stop. It felt like her world was shattered. She frantically used ALL of her power, fainting herself, but Darkrai's heart beat again.

Arceus saw that she was slowly gaining in power. Arceus needed to stop.

"From this world..."

She saw Regigias go down.

"...there will be life..."

"She saw Mew and Celebi go down, Mew floating onto her back.

"...and that light..."

She now saw another huge blast, it took down the legendary birds and the legendary pixies.

"...will prevail against darkness..."

Giratina noticed her charging an immense amount of power.

"...will become pure..."

Everybody noticed now. Arceus's wheel became lit up like a thousand suns. Her eyes turned golden as she charged more up, almost seeming to pause time and space itself.

Giratina looked at her. He knew what this was. It was a legendary ability, known as Equinox Beam. It could kill armys themselves with one blast...it could kill off the four corners of the world.

...then she would be close to death after she used it.

Giratina's eyes lit up with black tears, they simply was fed to the power of the beam.

Finally, Arceus herself transformed into the golden and pearlesent beam of light. It shot to Dark Arceus. Dark Arceus merely stood there, she was waiting...wishing...

Time froze when the beam hit. A huge explosion shot through the roof and rocked the cave. The cave was nearly destroyed from the blast.

The smoke still was in the air. Arceus rebounded off of the explosion, knocking her back to where everybody was. Her body limp and cold to the touch, yet her eyes blinking.

Giratina was the first to go over to her. He crouched to her face.

"Arceus...Arceus...don't you die on me!"

"Gira...Giratina..." She cried, golden tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm here, Arceus! Don't die!"

She merely looked at him with the same face.

"Giratina..."

...then she fainted.

Giratina's angry eyes flew to the smoke. Arceus was still alive, but barely. All that was on his mind right now was killing, or whatever was left of, Dark Arceus.

...the smoke cleared.

Dark Arceus's form emerged...but it was not like Dark Arceus at all.

From her wheel were black and purple tendrils, as if a hellish creature. Her eyes were now a piercing black and red.

"Now then..." The dark lord said. It almost seemed as if spirits had taken over her voice, it had no trace of feminine at all in it, but a dark voice.

Enter Hell form.

Black aura that was around her was going into Arceus, mouth, slowly killing her. At the same time, an electric force, like a cage, trapped Kyogre to a wall and the ground beneath. She touched it, only to be met by a wall of electricity.

Groudon tried to get in, but a psychic force kept blowing him back.

"It's too futile, Groudon." Dark Arceus said. "Turmoil...you will feel."

"What do you mean, demon!?" Giratina roared, power increasing.

She laughed, it sounded like a demon's cackle and laugh.

"Oh...if you kill me, that cage will detract...and kill Kyogre."

"WHAT?" Groudon yelled. Magma formed around him as he stared at Dark Arceus. Kyogre erupted in tears, seeing this, but also knowing that she could die. She was a hostage...a useless hostage.

"...you didn't let me finish. And if you decide to let me go, or try to CORRUPT me. The dark poison will kill Arceus."

Giratina, still angry looked at Groudon, who did the same to Groudon.

"Yes...let the games begin."

The cave now filled with magma and fire. Dark Arceus's eyes glowed like Lava. They were all going to die inside the cave.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Giratina roared. The other legends carried their counterparts and left the cave, looking back.

"YOU WILL LEAD THE LEGENDS. IF WE DIE...YOU WILL BE OUR LEGACY!" Groudon yelled. The other legends nodded and left. The only ones left in the cave were Dark Arceus, Arceus, Giratina, Groudon, and Kyogre.

As Dark Arceus said.

The game has only just begun.

* * *

Have you blown up from epicness yet?


	31. Chapter 31: Beginning of the End 3

Alright... I DO have something to go to from Monday to Thursday next week...so I'll try and do two or three huge chapters before going.

BTW, this is also a little present for GirlWaterShaman, as it is her birthday today XD

* * *

Giratina's face went to anger at these words by Dark Arceus. He quickly stomped the ground.

"You...bitch...I...will...kill...you."

Giratina rushed in with a huge roar, catching Dark Arceus off guard. Dark Arceus quickly put up a huge shield, blasting Giratina to the ground. Dark Arceus smirked and imagined what Giratina would look like with a bloody hole in his neck. She put a hoof up...

Only to have Groudon grab it, eyes filled with hate and anger as he slashed her in the chest, causing a gaping scar to be shown to the company.

Groudon was quickly hit by a huge dark judgement. He fell back a bit, looking at Kyogre. She had lost her composure and was now sobbing profusely.

"Groudon..." She said between broken sobs.

"Kyogre...I will save you!"

"Groudon...that's not it... I want you to kill her." Kyogre said, still sobbing.

Giratina was blasted to a wall during that.

"Why?" He started feeling tears rolling down his throat, holding down a tear.

Dark Arceus now scorched Giratina with a fire blast. Giratina burst vigorously through the flames like an animal and gripped Dark Arceus, biting her in the neck.

"...because...the world...Arceus...everybody will if you don't."

"...will you never forget me, enemy?" Kyogre looked up, a tiny blush climbing on her face.

"Of course...Lord of Sea..." Groudon said. He stuck his hand between a bar. The forcefield acted, his hand nearly seemed to dissentegrate into blood. Kyogre put her flipper into his hand. Groudon's marks became blue at the touch of his former enemy, Kyogre's turned a crimson red."

Time seemed to slow down. The two looked up, looking in each other's eyes. They looked at each other long and tender, both eyes filled with tears.

Kyogre's turned into agression.

"Kick her ass."

Groudon smirked.

"Gladly."

Giratina was now against a wall, hit over and over again by various attacks, he fell over, nearly fainted.

Groudon went into rage upon seeing his greatest comrade die in battle...his friend. Spikes appeared all over the ground and the walls.

"I've got a funny feeling there's something wrong today... I've got a funny feeling and it won't go away..." Groudon looked up, hatred in his eyes as he stared at his antagonist.

All he did was stare. It felt like needles go into Dark Arceus. Waves of hatred and dispair went into her.

"I've got an itchy finger and there'll be hell to pay. I'm gonna pull the trigger and blow them all away!" Groudon now said, his eyes almost looked insane at this.

"Groudon...please...don't..." Kyogre said, electricity going into her, which only made Groudon's anger worse.

Giratina, by this time, woke up and saw his best friend encased in magma. He stared ahead, only his teeth showed through anger.

Groudon rushed ahead. Dark Arceus attempted a dark judgement. Groudon roared so loudly, it nearly shattered eardrums. The beams of black disappeared like a shooting star as he dodged a last-resort kick from Dark Arceus. He used a huge rock spear in his hands to stab her through the back, pearlescent blood spurting out. He could see her heart as blood rushed from her mouth.

Giratina now looked at Dark Arceus and Groudon. Groudon towered over the fallen demon, but there was something else... everything was de-materializing. Groudon got out as Dark Arceus' colors became shades of something unlike they had ever seen before.

The Lord of Hell now looked at Kyogre, softly sobbing and whispering things about her life and how she should have confessed earlier.

He looked at the falling Dark Arceus. She was not dead...and every second she was alive was another lost for his love. He went into a gallop and stabbed Dark Arceus in the front with one of his wings. She shriecked like a banshee as this happened. More de-materialization, various markings on his body became invisible, then they were totally gone, no matter left on them.

He stabbed deeper, one of his wings was subject to the deal.

"It...is...THE END! GOODBYE!"

Giratina made a powerful and invinsible shout to Dark Arceus, stabbing it in as deep as he could, her still-beating heart could be seen on the other tip of the wing as she fell to the ground, lifeless and blood spurting everywhere.

Giratina sighed, knowing all of the pain he had just caused to Kyogre.

He went to Arceus and laid down beside her. She finally came to her senses.

"Hey...Giratina?"

"Yeah?"

"...thank you...for saving me..." She said, leaning up a tiny bit and kissing him.

"Welcome..."

She chuckled, then sang one of Giratina's favorite songs with a high voice.

"We are, we are the saints. We signed our lives away."

"It doesn't matter what you think...we're gonna do it anyway." Giratina continued in a low voice.

"We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess..."

"And pray to the..."

"Saints of Los Angeles..." They both sang at the same time.

Arceus then saw Groudon, he was sobbing at Kyogre's apparent dead body.

"...I'm gonna go talk to him..."

* * *

Okay, Groudon ANGST moment (and a Phantom of The Opera song) coming next chapter! I already have it written, and it WILL come Friday!

Okay... NEW SONG CHALLENGE! Name The song and artist that Groudon was referring to in his slightly insane state (listen to this song while reading the final battle) and the song and artist that Arceus and Giratina were singing (the Light legend's theme in the story).

Yep...epic chapter...I loved it...

See you Friday/Saturday!


	32. Chapter 32: Death of Sea's Crystal Heart

NOTE: This is gonna be a combination of song and fanfiction! Not a songfic, because the characters are singing it! Oh my! EPIC!

-blows up-

The songs? They are both from Phantom of the Opera...

* * *

Groudon saw Giratina kill Dark Arceus. Right whenever he did, one thought rang through his mind, as if it was a bullet flying through the air. That bullet hit it's target.

Kyogre.

Groudon looked back in panic and anguish.

Kyogre was greatly weakened from the electric prison around her. Near death. Blood all around her. Groudon tearfully looked her in the eyes.

"You will be alright, Kyogre. I promise. You will return to the Hall of Origin! We will have children! We will live a happy life! Just please, promise me that you'll be alright!" He cried, putting his arms into the cage (he wasn't shocked, due to being a ground type).

"G...Groudon." Kyogre barely managed to say. Groudon looked up, his eyes red with tears.

"I...won't make it. I will die."

"NO!" Groudon cried, hugging Kyogre more, which Kyogre returned the hug with sadness.

"But promise me this." Kyogre began closing her eyes. Groudon looked at her inquisitivly as she raised the pitch of her voice.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." Kyogre started to sing. Groudon could still feel a sob in his throat as she continued to look into his eyes. His brown eyes, frozen in fear.

Groudon recognized that, it was from the famed "Phantom of the Opera."

"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you." Kyogre continued the song, Groudon finally raised himself up.

"Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment; turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." She sang even more in a lower voice.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you." Groudon sang, still hugging Kyogre like a treasure. His own treasure...

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." Kyogre continued to sing, barely managing to keep her breath.

Kyogre changed the song, it was still from Phantom of The Opera.

"We never said our love was evergreen,or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me... Think of all the things we've shared and seen. don't think about the things which might have been..."

Groudon noticed the change.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were... She may not remember me, but I remember her..." Groudon sang, it gave him pure memories. Of the first day they met under the sakura blossoms. As they blew into the wind. It gave him memories of them as they both finally snapped, going into the legendary battle. He thought of the battle against the dark legends... of their time in the cave...everything.

"Flowers fades, the fruits of summer fade, they have decisions, so do we." Kyogre sang. It felt as if wind had blown every memory away from him. He stared ahead, and his eyes were brimming with salty tears.

"But please promise me, that sometimes..." The two began to sing together. Kyogre gasped, the death gasp. She was now dead. It felt like Groudon's world had been shattered from the inside out. He stared ahead, his brain still processing the information. Groudon clung to her still. She used her last breaths to confess her love to Groudon and to keep him occupied while she died. It was a true sign of love. Groudon was sobbing.

"You will think of me..." Groudon barely managed to sing. He put his face inside of Kyogre's flipper and sobbed. His life... her life... he was attached to his own enemy. It was a huge moment to see her die. He didn't even want to think about her ACTUALLY being dead. He placed two fingers on her throat.

No pulse.

Groudon continued to cry, feeling depression and angst take over every living cell in his body.

"My lover... my only lover... is dead!" He sobbed more. He couldn't bring her back from the dead.

Giratina and Arceus looked at Groudon and started crying also. They could feel the land lord's pain of his greatest lover dead/

"Groudon...I'm sorry. She wanted to save Arceus. It was the best for her." Giratina said. Groudon ran to Giratina and started sobbing on his back. Giratina sighed and placed a wing on Groudon's back, crying a bit. He looked back at Arceus, a tear had escaped her omnipotent eye as they ran down her fur.

That was the end of Kyogre's story. A sad tale. Filled with sorrow. It was the end of Groudon's tale also. His heart was now dead with the death of Kyogre.

Then Palkia was waking up.

* * *

NEUUU! A CLIFFY!

It's sad. I could feel myself...

-wipes tears-

Well -sniff- Read and review...


	33. Chapter 33: The Return

FINALLY! I GOT OFF MY LAZY BUTT TO DO THIS! XD

Yeah...the battle is over... now for the rest of the stuff... XD

More fic stuff! This is also a songchapter with Shooting Star by Bad Company! One of my favorite songs!

* * *

"Palkia!"

The first thing the spacial legendary saw was a face that he would never forget.

Dialga's.

Dialga grasped Palkia into a hug gently, salty tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're...okay...Palkia...you're...okay..."

"Of course I am... as long as I'm here with you..."

The time legend made a squeeling noise and hugged a bit tighter. Mew chuckled a tiny bit at this. The time legend's thoughts went elsewhere.

"Where's the others?"

"I don't kno-Oh...my..."

They saw the entrance of the cave de-materializing into thin air. It became translucent and black, then, pieces of it started to fade into the sky.

"We need to get there. Fast." Mew quickly spoke as the others nodded.

* * *

Halfway to the cave, Palkia had a question to speak to Dialga. he couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Dialga. I REALLY need to tell you something. It's about Alamos."

The name of said place made Dialga's eyes lower a bit. Ever since that fight, the place had made her... touchy.

"...yes?"

"Why did you fight me? You... wanted to kill me. Why?"

Dialga felt a lump in her throat at it.

"...I don't know... I... guess...we were...different... time and space..."

"Too different, perhaps..." Palkia barely spoke. He could feel a set of lips kissing him gently. The lips of Dialga.

"...but we are not now. We... are together, whether we like it or not... and we like it." She smiled.

He had to smirk back.

"Yep! Together...I love you..."

* * *

The group of legends finally arrived at the now-destroyed cave and saw Arceus walk out of it.

"Where's-" Dialga began, only to see the shadows of Groudon, Kyogre, and Giratina emerge. Kyogre was not moving.

"Kyogre?" Manaphy began, "Kyogre?" He shook Kyogre. He hoped she would spring to life, say that it was all a big joke, and go out for something to drink.

None happened.

Tears first welled up in everybody's eyes. The first one who cried, though, was the omnipotent Arceus. She was against Groudon, trying to calm the land legend. It seemed to the god as like an opera. She would try and comfort the boyfriend, only to see everybody else cry.

"...let's just go home... Dark Arceus is dead."

_Don't you know?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know that you are a shooting star?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know that you are a shooting star  
__And all the world will love you Just as long, as long as you are._

"...we will explain everything once we get back."

_Don't you know that you are a shooting star?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know that you are a shooting star?  
And all the world will love you Just as long, as long as you are a shooting star._

"...and about the tale of Kyogre's death..."

_Johnny died one night  
Died in his bed.  
Bottle of whiskey  
Sleeping tablets by his head.  
Johnny's life passed him by  
__Like a warm summer day.  
If you listen to the wind  
You can still hear him play._

_Don't you know that you are a shooting star?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know that you are a shooting star?  
Don't you know?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na..._

"...we will explain it all." Arceus finished her statement. Every legend was in tears by the time she finished those sentences.

Then, Dialga and Palkia smirked.

"Hang on." Dialga said. The place began to make itself...shorter. A huge light approached them and enveloped them, taking them away from the prehistoric place. Giratina looked, he still had the Sauropod egg.

"Mew's gonna like this... to raise one of these..."

Then every one of them whited out.

* * *

They woke up at Spear Pillar. Arceus stood up while everybody else was still down.

"...it's over...it's finally over..."

* * *

Well! There ya go! There ARE gonna be more chapters, by the way.

Also, search Shooting Star by Bad Company for the song XD

See ya later!


	34. Chapter 34: Pain, Comfort, and a Journal

Yeah... I've grown a bit... bored with the fic. I know. Everybody would call it... okay... but I kinda see this fic as fail. Sure... it's a good plot and such... but I have kinda lost inspiration to continue... I mean... me being second rate...

...but long story short: I feel like I suck at writing fics... I can't stack up to any of the others...

But... meh, I'll continue this... there's only 2 or 3 more chapters... the last one WILL be crucial... so I need that one... but the length depends on how badly I want to do my PrimordalGroundshipping fic...

Fic!

* * *

The war was over. Finally over.

The Legends seemed they would never get over Kyogre's loss. Some legends could hear crys from Groudon's room every time they passed by it.

...but the breaking point was soon.

One morning, Arceus walked by Groudon's room to go to her normal duties. She could hear crys... but not of sorrow, but pain.

She flung open the door to see Groudon with a knife stuck into his arm, crying desperately.

"KYOGRE... KYOGRE... WHY!? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!?" He yelled to nobody in general before flopping onto the bed again. Arceus gently walked over to the bed and touched Groudon's shoulder.

That was when he realized he was being touched by someone.

"Arc..." He said gently, trying to get the tears out of his eyes, but no avail. Arceus herself teared up. Groudon and Kyogre were pure lovers, they had been together for so short... and now, it had ended with one fight. One damned fight.

"...Groudon." Arceus said, also trying to keep under control. The lord of ground opened his arms, needing to be comforted by somebody. Arceus got on the bed and also opened her legs as the two held each other for the longest time. Arceus could feel pangs of Groudon's sorrow coming off of him. All he did was get his head closer to the God's chest and put his head against it, sighing and trying to calm himself down.

"...why are you here... Arceus?"

Arceus felt something... different.

"It's obvious, Groudon... you're alone... without Kyogre... Y-"

She was interrupted by another sob from Groudon.

"It's all damn true. Kyogre's gone... and me...? I'm just... I don't know how I'll get by this..."

Arceus went wide-eyed, trying to make the dicision. She didn't LOVE Groudon... but she wanted to comfort him. She knew that it would have been different if she herself had died because of Dark Arceus.

"What do you mean, "you"?" Arceus smirked and laughed before putting her head close to the Land Lord's chest.

"...I'm here for you, Groudon... always have... and always will."

Groudon now felt immense comfort from her. He... laughed because of it. Arceus felt this and tackled Groudon onto the bed as they both laughed.

The first in a while.

* * *

In another part, Darkrai and Cresselia were outside. Cresselia was in the nearby lake, while Darkrai was writing... in a journal?

Cresselia got out of the water and dried her wings off, then going over to Darkrai and shaking as if she was a playful dog getting out of the lake. A bit of water got onto the dark type, making them both laugh as Darkrai continued to write.

Cresselia looked over the Shadow's shoulder, looking at a journal.

"...what is that?" She said, pointing to a picture on it. Darkrai blushed and quickly slammed the book closed.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Darkrai laughed a bit. Cresselia rubbed her wing on her face as she opened the book.

"...aw..." Cresselia said quietly, putting her face against Darkrai's shoulder and sighing lightly. The Dark pokemon smirked and sat against a tree and put her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep, not a care in the world.

* * *

Short chapter... but in 1 or 2 chapters is the ending of the fic...

See ya later!


	35. Chapter 35: Finale: Graves

Alright, guys. I'm not dead. I am going to finish RST even if it kills me. Junior year sucks (for those who aren't there yet) and it took up most of my time... good news, it's summer! XD So I'll be writing much more. I also have Rebellion Starts Tonight 2, Chosen's Destiny 3, and an as-of-yet-unnamed fic.

Anywho, the SHORT finale to RST. I, personally, didn't like the story that much because I fillered the crap out of it. But it was a learning experience, I'm not gonna do too many fillers much more.

And a warning... if you decide to make an action fic where EVERY LEGEND is in it... reconsider. Instead make it with a few of them, else you'll be scrambling around trying to fit all of them in.

This has gotten a lot of reviews and I thank people for doing so. I just hope it will be as many viewers for future fics as this one... and if you havn't, check out Captured! God and Ground! I'm working on that next.

And from all of us here... ah, never mind. Here's the last chapter of RST. Love you all, guys!

* * *

**A fragile Rose near the grave.**

Tears were felt as every legend was around a grave. Cresselia nuzzled Darkrai for support. Zapdos was trying to get her composure together from 3 deaths. Dialga was still trying to heal from nearly dying.

**A rose near the grave.**

Giratina was crying intensely. Not like him. Arceus looked at him and sighed, nuzzling to try and comfort him.

**A rose near grave.**

Groudon also hugged his best friend. He simply tried to calm down to get one more sentence out.

"Motherfucker with a needle..."

The grave was for his son.

"Fuck..." He sobbed into both of them again, as they comforted him. Near him were two other graves.

**A rose grave**

One was Latios. He died trying to save his love.

**A grave**

The other simply said,

"A true legend. Gave us hope and a future.

Sea Goddess. My love.

Kyogre"

**Grave**

But Giratina and Arceus looked at each other, in their eyes.

"...should rebellion start tonight? And wipe away the fringes of sanity, Arceus?"

"No... it should not."

But since when did death become life?

* * *

It's short, but it's a start to the ending of my writer's block XD I'm raising the rating to M, also.

And, yes, a weird ending... try to see what those two meant and the last line...

Alright, I'll try to write more of Captured this week! Love you all!


End file.
